


Tortuga: Roses and Thorns

by mercilessraven



Category: James Norrington - Fandom, Norrington - Fandom, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 47,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3613377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercilessraven/pseuds/mercilessraven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a fan fiction focused on James Norrington on the Island of Tortuga after he resigned his commission at Port Royal for failing to bring back Jack Sparrow and the Black Pearl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

~Late Nights ~

“Late night Dani?” One of the girls called in a thick accent to another that walked down the way.

“Aye. You look as if you’ve had a bit of a run yourself!” She called back and they both laughed. Dani walked up the stairs of a wooden building waving to another group of people that she knew as acquaintances even if they weren’t friends. It wasn’t really a place or a business that you made friends in. You kept your distance if you were smart.

Reaching into her glove she found her key as she pushed open the heavy wooden door and went inside closing it behind her walking down a hallway. The sound of a squeaking bed let her know that one of the other ladies didn’t quite finish their night of working yet either.

Coming to her door, she unlocked the rusty lock and went inside closing the door locking it back up. It simply wasn’t smart for a working girl that managed to find a place to stay and pay her rent not to lock her door. Removing her shawl and gloves she put them on the dresser by the door, unbuttoning her small jacket and putting that on the dresser as well.

Striking a match she reached up and lit the candles on the wall before blowing out the match. However, she stopped realizing for the first time since she entered the room that she wasn’t alone. She hadn’t realized it before now since the door was locked and there hadn’t been a reason to suspect she wouldn’t be.

Suddenly she was snatched up off her feet with a hand over her mouth and an arm around her middle. Her hands tried to pull the large strong hand that was clutched over her face away but it was a useless attempt. Dani’s feet kicked in midair as she fought to set herself free. Shifting her weight, she managed to make her captor set her to her feet to prevent his dropping her completely.

Bringing up her foot, she brought her heel down squarely onto his foot. Reaching out she swiped her nails across his neck and punched him in the chest. His hand came up and caught her in arm, as he smacked her hard. It stunned Dani for a second, as the blow made her feel as though her eye was going to pop and stung worse than words could describe. Bringing her knee up she landed it squarely in his thigh right in the artery, and then slammed her shoulder into his middle causing him to fall to the ground.

It seemed to be enough to end the fight as the man just lay there for a moment looking as helpless as a turtle who had been flipped on his back. It was pitiful really. Dani was fighting to catch her breath as it took her a moment to recognize him from all the excitement. Standing straight up she swiped her hair back out of her face with a disgusted look on her face.

“Norrington.” Looking him over as she touched her face knowing that there was going to be a bruise around her eye where he had hit her just by the soreness that was already there. “You’re drunk. I told you not to come around here when you’re drunk! Didn’t I!” She hollered at him watching him writhe around on the floor unable to find enough balance to get on his feet.

Dani wiped her eye and mouth on her sleeve walking over and taking off her blouse putting it with her jacket. Reaching in her skirts she took out her coin purse and looked over her shoulder to make sure he was properly out of his wits before she hid her nights pay away. Taking off her boots and her over skirts off she put that aside as well and stretched her back feeling tired. It had been a long night, and she was properly irritated that she had been attacked by this man of all people when she came home. Taking off her stockings she put those with her other things. Hearing a thud she turned to see that James had nearly managed to stand only to fall back to the floor.

With a sigh, she shook her head and walked over lacing her arm under one of his using all of her strength, “Come on.” She said gritting her teeth as she helped him up off the floor. He was hardly helping her at all, and he weighed a ton. Finally with one good pull she managed to get him up onto her bed with a groan. “God . . . don’t you ever bathe?” She asked.

“When the mood takes me.” He muttered.

“The mood hasn’t taken you for a while has it.” She said unbuckling his sword belt and taking it off tossing it to the floor. Reaching into his coat and unbuckling the belt that held his pistol tossing that to the floor too. “Anything new I should know about?” She asked.

“No. Care to frisk me and be sure?” He said in a drab dry tone as he reached for a bottle that was beside the bed, pulling the cork and taking a long drink. Dani reached up and took the bottle from him replacing the cork and he gave her a look. Turning she reached for his feet and pulled off his boots one at a time and put those with his weapons. She started to walk away to go and find something to eat but he reached up and caught her arm. Dani arched a brow seeing the look in his eyes.

Putting her hand on her hip she looked him over slightly, “Going to pay me this time?” She said reminding him of the last fiasco that ended in a fight that made Tortuga’s usual party like atmosphere look like Sunday tea. Norrington opened his other hand holding two coins keeping his eyes on hers. “Steal those did you?” she said still quite irritated at how he first approached her, not to mention the hour since she had quit for the evening a while ago.

“Tell me . . . have you inherited a fortune I am not aware of to not only turn customers away, but to speak to them in such a manner?” He questioned never once letting go of her wrist. Dani clinched her jaw a little as she looked at him another moment.

Jerking her wrist away she reached down taking the coins from his hand and tucking them in a safe place so he wouldn’t be able to steal them back when she wasn’t looking. “You could show a little gratitude yourself.” She said walking over to a water pitcher and washing her face and hands. “I’m the only one who will put up with you and your violent ways, and with your melancholy moodiness.” Giving a sigh she unlaced her bodice before walking back over to her bed.

“Well . . .” Whatever else went on between them, and whatever else they were, she earned her wages. “You paid your pretty penny. What is it you’re wanting.” She said waiting.

“I hate it when you do that, Dani.” He said with a grimace. He motioned for her to come over to him. James moved to sit up and slide back further on the bed and Dani crawled over next to him as he pulled her to him. James leaned his head down to her bosom and started to nibble slightly, but then he stopped and his head started to lean against her chest.

Dani started to laugh as she could feel him almost collapsing against her. “Alright, just . . . you lay back.” She said reaching up and pushing him to lie back against the pillows. “I think you’ll just have to enjoy the show this time.”

Leaning forward she kissed his neck, pressing her breasts against his chest taking a deep breath so he could feel them against him. Her hands unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it open as her fingertips traced over his skin and she slowly trailed kissed down his chest to his abdomen. Norrington closed his eyes feeling her touches on his body just enjoying the sensations.

Dani rested her hands on his thighs as they began to move up slowly pressing her nails against him through his clothing over his hips. Norrington opened his eyes when he felt her unbutton his trousers to watch her. A shutter went up his spine when she wrapped her hand around his member releasing him from his confines and began to stroke him. Dani’s hands pulled his trousers further out of her way as she pressed her tongue against the base of his member and slowly with one long deliberate stroke tasted him from beginning to end.

She pressed her lips against the tip and began to suckle slightly at first and then stronger as she took his slowly hardening manhood into her mouth. James rested his hand on her head as she began her task. Dani vigorously began to take him in and out of her mouth, letting her tongue caress his member, teasing and play as it moved against him. At first, he moved a bit and made sounds of approval and pleasure but they became less and slowly stopped. It only made Dani work harder, until she realized that perhaps there was he reason he was so quiet.

Stopping her movements, she raised her head and looked at him. Narrowing her eyes a bit she reached out and slapped him trying to wake him up. But it was no use, he was completely out. The rum he had consumed won out, and had won the battle. “Bastard.” She said with a sigh. Pulling his trousers back up she covered him rolling him to one side of the bed. Then pulled the blanket over her, and leaned next to his ear. “I’m keeping the money.” Then she rolled over to the side of the bed she was on, and snuggled down to go to sleep.

 

~Before You Return~

Dani stood over the sleeping mess that hadn’t moved an inch since the night before and looked around. “For the love of . . .” She muttered. Leaning over him she smacked him a few times. “Norrington. Norrington wake up.” She said. “Wake up!” He groaned at first and tried to swat her away.

As much as she hated to do it, she took some water and threw it on his face. That got his attention and he sat up gasping for air wiping the water from his eyes spitting it from his mouth. Not satisfied that he was awake enough yet, Dani picked up a spoon and a metal pan and started banging them together. James thought his head was going to explode at the thundering noise and covered his ears as he hollered for her to stop. Finally, Dani was satisfied that he was awake. “Good afternoon.” She said dropping the pan on the floor.

Norrington jumped again at the horrid sound. “Jesus!” He yelled. “What is the MATTER with you woman!” He said his eyes wide. Dani felt as though it was one insult after another with him since he had come into her company last night, and pay back was only fair.

“I’m washing my linens today and I can’t very well do that if you’re in them. So please remove yourself from my bed, if you don’t mind.” Walking over she pushed him off her bed and started to strip her sheets from it, as well as the covers for her pillows putting them in a basket. James looked a little disoriented as he looked around putting his hand on his head with a splitting headache.

“What is that smell.” He said looking around catching a wiff of something he wasn’t familiar with. It was pleasant, but it wasn’t food. Dani rolled her eyes a little bit as she walked over pushing past him grabbing a few other odds and ends she intended to wash.

“Soap. I took a bath this morning while you were passed out.” She stated. Norrington leaned over and smelled her realizing that she was right, it was her. She smelled of Jasmine and lilac.

“Oh.” He said turning and looking about for his boots.

“You could do with a bath yourself. When the hogs are even horrified of being downwind of you, it’s usually a sign it’s been to long between baths.” Norrington looked about on the table beside the bed, and then underneath it, before looking on the dresser by the door. Dani sighed, “Look all you want you won’t find any. I took it out of here this morning.”

Norrington turned. “You what?” Dani reached up taking down a cloth deciding that was the last bit.

“I took any rum or other spirits I had out of here this morning. Far to many comforts I keep in my room for ones such as you I think. Especially when you were told NOT to come around here as drunk as you were last night.” Picking up her basket she started for the door but Norrington stepped in her way.

“How dare you! What gives you the right! What did you do with the rum that was here?” She looked at him hardly intimidated. Norrington was going to continue to scold but stopped when he saw a mark on her face around her eye. “What is that, where did that come from?” He questioned.

That he even pointed it out, and didn’t remember just made Dani’s temper flare and strengthened her resolve. “You.” She said pushing him out of the way and stepping around him as she made her way towards the door. When she stepped outside she stopped and came back to the doorway looking at him, “Your stench makes even those with no ability to smell’s eyes water James Norrington. Your filthy from head to toe. Remedy it before crossing my doorstep again. I’ve heard nothing but complaints and condolences all morning. Other residence of the building thought someone had died.” It was all she said before slamming the door.

Norrington looked a bit dumbfounded but then clinched his jaw that he had just been told off by a common whore. High priced or otherwise, she was still just a prostitute.

 

~Working Girl~

“Dani! Hurry up! All the high paying gentlemen will have their money spent before we get down there!” A voice called from the hallway. Dani was finishing getting dressed as she started to put her shoes on.

“Well go on then! I’ll catch up with you in a few minutes Jess!” She called back.

“Alright but don’t be long!” The sound of thundering feet went down the hall as Dani laughed a little to herself as she started to lace up her boot. But she stopped feeling a rock in the toe and sighed taking it off again and shaking it out. A knock came at the door and she put her boot aside getting up.

“Jess, I told you to go on. You’ve got to make your rent, I know. I’ll be along as soon as a I . . .” When she opened the door she frowned putting her hand on her hip. “Well, your not pickled yet seeing as how your standing on your own two feet and not swaying.”

Norrington stepped closer to her and looked her in the eye, “You owe me.” He said before walking past her and into her room. Dani closed the door and leaned against the wall crossing her arms. James sat down looking at her.

“I owe you do I.” She said, having a feeling she already knew what he was talking about. Wondering how he could remember that but he couldn’t remember nearly giving her a black eye. “Seems to me I gave you service already.”

“Do you honestly think I’m going to believe that?” He said crossing his arms as he looked at her.

“It’s not my fault you fell asleep. I did my job, it was you who drank yourself into a stupor so you couldn’t stay awake to receive your pleasures.” She said walking over to her dresser as she took out a comb. Walking over to the mirror she finished fixing her hair.

James stood from his seat and walked behind her looking over her shoulder into the mirror.

“There were two coins Dani. You still have to earn the other.” Dani turned around and looked up at him as he leaned against her grasping her thighs and pulling her hips against his own.

She could feel that he was already quite excited and aroused as his hard member pressed against her through his clothing as he moved against her slightly pulling her hips against him a bit more. “You’ve still been drinking.” She said looking at him as he roughly molested her.

“I’m not drunk . . . that was your complaint as I recall. As well as something was to be done about my hygiene.” That was noticeable. He wasn’t exactly a rose, but it seemed that he had at least gone for a swim or something in the ocean and made an attempt at washing himself. Soap hadn’t seemed to be employed but for the most part, it was a great improvement. His breath was still fowl from the rum he had grown a fondness for, but overall . . . he’d made an effort. As half committed as it was.

“What is it you want from me. The streets are swarming with gentlemen who have swollen pockets that I intend to empty. I cannot to that here. Collect your service in the morning when I return.” She said turning to go to the door. However he grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

“I’ll be your first tonight, Dani. Clean and fresh as you are now. Not the last in a long line of men. You already have my money, we will finish our transaction, now.” Dani looked at him another moment before pulling her arm away.

“Then be quick about it.” She said tossing her shawl aside and unbuttoning her coat. “I’ve no wish to be empty handed when morning comes.” Norrington took off his weapons and put them aside, taking off his jacket and boots. Throwing his hat to land on his other things, Dani finished undressing down to her bodice and underskirts and walked over to the pitcher of water washing her face and hands.

Wiping her hands and face dry she took off her blouse before walking back over towards the bed. Before she could fully remove it, she found herself snatched up much in the manner she had been the night before. “Ugh! James!” She said her feet kicking in the air as she finally managed to get her head out of the blouse and threw it away from her. They struggled for several moments, and Dani was fighting harder then before. This time however, James wasn’t nearly as drunk as he was before and his wits were about him. Dragging her over to the table, he flung her against it causing Dani to fall against it.

This was the violent streak that the other girls weren’t willing to put up with, perhaps there were some that might consider it from time to time, but there were other aspects of his person that those same women definitely wanted to stay completely clear from. “James!” She yelled feeling the edge of the table strike squarely into her stomach causing her to cough a few times.

Before she could try to stand up straight all the way, she found a hand at her shoulder blades, pressing her flat down against the table before sliding up and grasping her neck disabling her rather effectively. Standing behind her, James reached down and lifted her skirts finding her secret soft velvet womanhood. He slid his hand between her thighs and caressed her warm sex. Then, his hand moved down and clasped one of her thighs spreading them apart a bit wider as he stood behind her and released his throbbing manhood. Slowly brushing it against her warm sensual sex, teasing her entrance with his cock seeing her hips start to shift as her body grew excited. Pressing his tip against her entrance he pushed himself deep inside of her with one firm deliberate thrust. Dani cried out at the sensation as her hands reached to grasped the edges of the table for something to hold onto.

James finally released the back of her neck and took a firm hold of her hips under her skirts as he began to thrust himself in and out of her quivering body. He was gifted physically and larger than most. She was not used to having someone so large take her, much less take her with such rough and vigorous movements. His hips began to ram his cock harder inside her body, thrusting him deeper inside her, causing Dani’s body to tense at the sensation. She whimpered and moaned as her back arched and bowed in response. But Norrington held fast to her hips so she couldn’t retreat and moved faster and harder inside of her.

Dani’s breathing became labored and her body tensed tighter at the abuse it was reviving, and she bit her lip. Norrington became more determined and he leaned forward moving his hands to her sides to hold her in place as he thrust hard inside her with deliberate movements. Dani could feel her own body start to ebb over and she could barely move, frozen with shivering ecstasy that was causing her body to shake. James rammed harder into her until finally he through his head back reaching his own climax and released himself, with a death grip on Dani’s body so she couldn’t move.

The woman’s look changed at this and she frowned as she reached down and pried his hands from off her body. Pulling her skirts back down she turned around and smacked him hard across the face. James grabbed her hand irritated at her sudden reaction. “Why didn’t you pull out! You know my rules Norrington!” Reaching up she placed her hands on his chest and pushed him back out of her way. “What sort of moron are you!!!” She yelled.

Quickly she walked over grabbing the pitcher of water, a water basin and a cloth as she hurried behind her changing screen. Norrington flopped back on her bed feeling somewhat satisfied with their activities. “You pay, I work, you have whatever fun with me you want, but you pull out before you go shooting your jizz inside me you bastard!” She said still as upset as could be.

“Perhaps I wanted more tonight.” Norrington said looking up and reaching for the bottle that he had brought with him and took out the cork before taking a long drink and replacing the cork and the bottle.

Dani washed herself thoroughly, making sure that she was completely clean with soap and water, even her legs. Shaking her head she put the rag down and ran her fingers through her hair. “Why do you keep coming to me, James?” She said standing up and walking around the screen seeing him laying on the bed. “We don’t even like each other. All I am to you is a whore to be fucked at your leisure and to be treated worse then the animals in the street. All you are is a drunkard who used to be somebody who ended up here on Tortuga like the rest of us.”

“Don’t say that again.” James warned. “Never speak to me like that again.” Dani clinched her jaw and walked over to him sitting down on the bed next to him as she leaned over his body looking down into his eyes.

“The truth hurts, James Norrington. You slam my truth in my face every day you come around my door. Do you think I won’t show you a glimpse of yours when you’ve abused me beyond my point of tolerance?”

James hand shot up and he grasped her by the throat looking into her eyes, “My life was taken from me . . . you chose this life. Don’t presume to compare yourself to me in anyway, harlot.”

Dani reached up her nails bared to claw at his face for his rudeness but it was futile. Releasing her throat he caught her wrists and they struggled for only a moment before he sat up beneath her. Her wrist got free and she smacked him hard, only to have him smack her back. Dani’s temper flared and she started to attack again but he held her at arms length and started to laugh at her struggles.

“OH, you’re a mean one you are!” She roared at him throwing her arms down so he would let her go. “Regardless of what I do to survive, I’m human the same as you are! I should be treated as such!” She said pushing him away. Standing from her bed she reached up grabbing the bottle on the table pulling the cork and shoving it into his hand. “You’ve had your fun, now crawl back into your bottle and leave me alone.” She hissed walking away picking up her skirt to get dressed.

“I’m not finished yet.” He protested when she started to dawn her clothing.

“It’s all you’ll get from me tonight. I’ve already got a late start, and there’s money to be had a plenty on the streets. If it’s more pleasure you want, you’ll have to do it yourself.” She said pulling on her stockings and then her shoes lacing them up quickly. “I’m sure your more then capable. Most men are.” She grumbled. Pulling on her small jacket she buttoned it up looking over at him picking up her shawl. She sighed as she reached into her bodice. “Here.” She said taking out a few small coins. “Get yourself something to eat. Rum is not a food.” Dani placed the coins in his hand before pulling the shawl over her head and heading out the door slamming it behind her.

 

~Between Customers~

Dani walked along the sidewalk when she saw a familiar face. She smiled walking over to two women. “Hello Dani, how goes it?” One woman said with a thick accent.

“Not bad. Even with my late start my pocket is a bit heavy.” She said. “How about you? Any luck?” She asked leaning against the wall.

“Not doing so bad myself. Those merchant ships always bring in a good amount of hungry men.” All three women laughed knowing it to be true. “I had this one who spent almost his entire pay just on shagging. Can you believe that?”

Dani nodded, “You’d be surprised what I would believe.”

The other girl looked at Dani, “Hey, Jess says she saw that drunkard . . . Norrington heading towards your place. He hanging around botherin you again?” She asked. The other woman looked at Dani as well. Norrington wasn’t unknown to those in the area. He was quite a nascence and a troublemaker at times. The fights he started tended to break out into full-scale brawls and riots. Not to mention he did get rough with the girls once or twice, until Dani was the only one that would put up with him. He wasn’t always so violent, there were his melancholy states were all he could do was drink . . . and even just mope and sometimes in the dark, cry and sob. Although he would deny it until his dying day. To put it plainly, he was a complete and utter mess and had been since he first landed on Tortuga.

“He paid in advance this time.” Dani said crossing her arms. “It’s the only reason I didn’t have him thrown out of my window on his ear.” She said with a sigh.

“Why don’t you tell him to leave you alone? All the other girls have, and you know MacQueen and the boys would keep him away if you paid a pound a week.” The woman suggested. “Why do you let him come around you at all.”

“I’m not paying my hard earned wage to thugs like MacQueen! I have rent to pay! . . . besides . . . I can take care of myself. Just because he smells of a garbage scow, looks as though he wallows in the mud, and has the manners of a pig . . . doesn’t make him dangerous, Kelly. It makes him pathetic.”

Just then a man came up and tapped her on the shoulder. Dani looked behind her and gave him the once over to assess whether or not she would do business with him before looking at the girls. “I’ll see you later, aye?” They nodded and Dani turned taking the man’s arm as they walked off together.

(Next Chapter -->)


	2. Tortuga: Roses and Thorns - Chapter 2

~Dawns Early Light~

Dani was down on the shoreline doing her wash after having taken a bath and getting clean. She scrubbed each piece and placed it in her basket so she could hang it on the clothesline when she walked back up the hill. Her hair was tied up with a scarf over it to keep it out of her face while she worked and she hummed softly to herself. It was one of the reasons she was one of the successful ones. She went to great lengths to keep clean, and bathed every day when she quit working at dawn. Life was hard enough without being filthy in it and letting yourself wallow in the dirt.

When she finished, she gathered up her soap and picked up her basket as she started up the hill. “Morning Dani!” One of the girls said passing her on the hill and she smiled to her in response. The woman made her way to the clothes line and put down her basket as she began to hang her wash. It wasn’t that she had a whole lot of things to hang so it didn’t take very long at all.

Picking up her basket, she turned and walked up the stairs pushing open the heavy wooden door as she took out her key. She had it tied on a ribbon around her wrist for when she went down to do her washing so it wouldn’t get lost. Walking to her room she went inside and closed the door behind her putting the basket down on her table. She yawned a little and stretched some knowing that she should really get some rest. Taking her hair down, she picked up her comb and began to brush it to make sure it wouldn’t tangle. Then with swift masterful movements of her fingers, she put it into two braids and tied the ends with ribbons so they wouldn’t fall out.

Unbuttoning her blouse down a few buttons she walked over to her bed that she had made before going out to bathe and wash, she stretched out across it and yawned once more before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep. There was time to take a nap before she had to bring in her wash.

It felt like she had just drifted off to sleep when a loud banging caused her to jump up. Another bang followed accompanied by yelling and shouting. “Oh for God’s sake.” She said getting up from her bed as she hurried over to the door. It sounded like there was a commotion in the hallway, and if it was between customers of the other girls, someone was bound to get hurt. Or one of the girls could be getting attacked, which it was up to the other residents of the house to help them or they would get no help at all. Either way, there were those in the building who paid MacQueen protection money, and if they were involved in the mess, he and his boys would come around and cause trouble for everyone.

Opening the door she went out into the hallway and frowned finding that the trouble was her own. Norrington was being dragged between two burly types towards her door, kicking and gouging at the ex-commodore every time he managed to take a swing at him. He was in an unspeakably bad condition, as though he had been on the losing side of a war.

“What is this!?” She said as they approached her, and she could see that Norrington had been wounded where there were bloody spots on his person, and blood dripping on the floor.

“This wanker started a bar brawl over someone sayin’ somethin’ about the British Navy. Stupid rum pot almost got himself killed! They threw him out the window. Amazing the fall didn’t kill him on his way down. Suppose he’s to damn drunk to have felt it really.”

They moved past her and dragged him into her room and she followed after him in protest. “Well why are you bringing him to me.” She said as they turned him over one taking his shoulders and the other his feet hoisting him up on the bed.

“Kelly said to bring him to ya.” Dani walked closer to get a better look at him and felt ill to her stomach when she saw the state he was in. Reaching up and opening his shirt a bit she saw that he had taken a blow to the shoulder and the cut was deep. There were bruises and scrapes all over his body, and a huge black and purple mark forming on his face. His breath was foul, and there was evidence that he had vomited more then once. “She said you’d know what to do with him. That you wouldn’t want him left out in the street like he was.”

The two men stepped back and left the room closing the door behind before Dani could say anything or request assistance. “It was Kelly and Jess telling me earlier to pay a pound a week to a man I hate even more then you to have you removed from my life.” She mumbled as she began to unbuckle his sword belt shaking her head. Pulling the weapon from him she tossed it to the floor and rolled up her sleeves. “Get yourself all torn apart, and then expect me to fix you up.” Walking over she picked up the water pitcher and some cloth that she could tear up to use. “Bastard.” With a sigh she went to work.

 

~Certain Privileges~

“Hold still!” Dani demanded as she looked over the wound on James head to see how it was doing. When she touched it he jerked his head away, with a sound of utter annoyance that she had touched the tender spot and it hurt.

“Will you desist!” He demanded. He also had a dreadful pounding headache now that he was awake and the after affects of the rum started to show how ugly they could truly be. Dani grit her teeth and tossed him a cloth pushing him forward so she could get past.

“You were easier to work on when they dragged you in passed out yesterday.” She said pouring something in a glass before walking over and handing it to him. “Drink this.” Holding the cold cloth on the wound she had just been attending to he started to drink from the cup but promptly spit it out.

“What the bloody hell is this!”

“Don’t waste it!” She said grabbing the cup away from him before he did something even more foolish like pour the rest out. “Drink the rest of this, all of it. You have no idea how hard this is to come by for the likes of us! Now drink it or next time I’ll slam my door on your nose and let you rot in the street!” She roared.

Norrington’s eyes almost fluttered back in his head at the way her shrill yell made his head pound against itself and almost made his eyes want to pop out of his head. “FINE, fine! Give me the blasted thing! I’ll take it if you just keep your voice down!” He said grabbing it from her and gulping it down to the last drop before shoving the cup back at her. The taste was foul and left an even worse after taste in his mouth. “Now what the devil was it!”

Dani took a strip of cloth and wrapped it around his upper arm dressing a different wound so it wouldn’t get dirty again, knowing that with Norrington, it would be no time before he was filthy from head to toe again. “Medicine. Although I don’t know why I bothered to spend the money!” She said. “You’ll get yourself killed before to long, and it’s a poor investment of hard earned working coin I must say!”

“Alright, you’ve had your say.” He said just wanting her to be quiet. “It’s clear your skirts are ruffled that your floors have been muddied and your blasted sheets have been soiled when money wasn’t exchanged for the service.”

She started to say something else but there was no use. It was like trying to talk to a wall. He looked around, “Where’s my shirt?” He demanded moving her things about tossing them from side to side. Dani clinched her jaw as she walked over picking up her things putting them back in place.

“Your clothes are hanging on the line. Stop being such a pest or you can leave without them!” She said pushing him back out of her way and over to the bed sitting him down.

“What do you mean on the line? What for?” He said looking at her as she finished picking up her things off the floor and putting them in their proper place.

“Because, your stench was hard enough to bare, the added essence of the clothing that had been on your person since only god himself knows how long only added to the suffering.” Turning around she walked over to him, “Here, I’m sure this is what your so concerned about.” Dani tossed him his coin purse. “Count them if you’d like. You’ll find as few as they are, they’re still there. And a few I found that had fallen into your coat through a hole in your pocket seam you might not have remembered you had.”

“You’re a rather presumptuous wench.” He grumbled as he held his small coin purse in his hand. “Going through my things.”

“And you bled on my floor. I suppose that we’re even then.” James reached over putting his coin purse on the table by the bed. “You can’t keep staying here at night, James Norrington.” She said sternly, annoyed that he had done so as many times as he had recently. “I’m not fond of bringing paying customers into my rooms, but there are occasions were they prefer a bed. I can’t accommodate their wishes if you’re in mine. I have rent to pay, and my own mouth to feed without your drunken rotting carcass hanging around my room all the time.”

“It was one time, Dani. Feel free to climb down off your cross at any point.” He said reaching over grabbing the bottle on the bedside table and pulling the cork taking a drink of rum.

“It’s never one time with you.” Walking over she started to pull the bottle away but he reached up and pried her fingers loose from the neck of it and pushed her away. Putting her hands on her hips she starred at him, “Some of the girls suggested that I start paying a pound a week to MacQueen to see you stay away from here.” Norrington opened his eyes in mid-drink and looked up at her slowly lowering the bottle. “The way you’ve been lately, I’ve a good mind to walk up and have a bit of a chat with him.”

Norrington’s face darkened, and instantly Dani had a sinking feeling in her stomach. Perhaps she had gone to far with that particular threat, in fact, she knew she did. At once she turned to run for the door but Norrington reached out grabbing the back of her dress so she couldn’t get away dropping the bottle to the floor. She kicked and fought to get away, but he jerked her back and turned her around to face him. “Just because you take bathes and wash your clothes and have some aspiring dream that cleanliness is next to godliness might give you the illusion that you are somehow better then me, Dani . . . your far from it.”

Then he pushed her away from him and reached down picking up his bottle of rum taking a longer drink then before. Dani was frustrated beyond words, but rather then argue with him further she reached out snatching her laundry basket and stormed from the room slamming the door behind to go and fetch the clothes from the line. Norrington looked at the door when she closed it a moment before he closed his eyes and shook his head, running his hand through his hair in frustration with himself.

 

~Springs~

“Don’t go out tonight.” Norrington said watching Dani as she laced up the front of her fancy dress and tied the ribbon before she began to fix her hair. She smirked slightly hardly paying him much mind as she reached for her brush and swept her hair up putting in a comb. “Stay in.” He said after another moment.

“You been drinking yourself into the bottom of a rum barrel again?” She said as she stood up placing her foot on the chair as she put on a stocking and pulled it up her leg, then pulling a garter up over it to hold it in place. Then moved to the other leg to do the same with her other stocking. “You say ‘don’t go out’ and ‘stay in’ as though it was something I could do if I wanted.”

“You said yourself that you can’t bring clients back if I’m in your bed.” She pushed her skirts down over her legs as she walked over to him. “So why bother going out at all, then.”

“I said there are those who prefer a bed . . . not many care as long as they get what they want. You of all people should know that.” She said straddling his lap with one of her thighs leaning against him cupping his face. James reached around her and grabbed her backside pulling her against him as he looked up at her. “Take advantage of my hospitality, James. I want you out of here tomorrow. I’m letting you stay the night because you’re wounded. By tomorrow you should be well enough to be on your own.”

Norrington squeezed her backside running his other hand up her thigh under her skirt before pulling it around his waist bringing her further on his lap as he breathed heavily against her chest. “If I’m wounded, then perhaps you should care for me properly.”

Dani rolled her eyes slightly as her hand slid back into his hair and pulled his head back looking down into his eyes, “My hospitality doesn’t extend that far, Commodore.” She replied in a purely cruel and teasing manner. She was the only one he allowed to call him that anymore, and usually he insisted upon it in the throws of passion. She released his hair and stood walking back over to where she was getting ready for work, putting on her earrings.

James crossed his arms looking at her, “Well then if hospitality isn’t going to be your venture, then I suppose we should talk coin.”

“Not in your condition. You need rest, not recreation. Save your coins James Norrington. Or, feel free to make your way to one of the brothels on the other end of the island where the girls aren’t as familiar with you as they are here. I’m sure your reputation hasn’t preceded you that far yet.”

“What have you become my mother now?” He said giving her a look.

“Considering you were grabbing my ass a moment ago and trying to entice me to service you . . . I’d say that was an interesting question.” James rolled his eyes and winced when she said that hating the image that had popped into his mind. “But no, I am not your mother, nor am I going to be paid to possibly injure you further then you already are, laying you up for another day. This is the last night you stay here.” She said putting on her shoes and picking up her shawl. “I mean it.”

 

~Slow Night~

Dani strolled along the docs looking about not having done much of anything tonight but walk about. No new ships had come in this week, and money was spent for the most part. She saw Kelly and Jess approaching her and smiled, “Hello girls. Any luck?”

“Not tonight Dani, you?”

“Not a bit. Might call it in early. No point in putting extra wear on my boots if there isn’t money to be had in it.” She sighed putting her hand on her hip. “Not that I’m complaining mind you. I could use a night off.”

“You said it love. Half the time I have to keep from laughing until their finished, I’ve been paid, and they’re on their way. Honestly, no wonder they have to pay for company, they don’t have nothing that would get a cunny for free.” All three girls laughed at Kelly’s blunt words.

“Better small ones then massive monsters that leave you aching.” Jess said. Both of the others agreed. “Those don’t come along to often though thank God.” She grinned evily, “But one every now and then isn’t nothing to complain about.” Dani’s jaw dropped at her friends confession and Kelly elbowed her as they giggled.

“Alright girls, I’m off.”

“Night Dani.”

“Goodnight Dani.” She waved to her friends and pulled her Shawl around her shoulders as she started walking up the path towards the town. Walking past a tavern she heard some music coming from inside and slowed her steps. She was tempted for a moment to go inside and get a drink to be sociable. Perhaps there was a man or two with a heavy pocket that might like a bit of recreation . Yet she shook her head and kept walking.

She turned the corner and began down an alleyway. The thing about taverns that she hated the most, was that to pick up possible customers inside them, you had to pay the tavern owner to hang around inside them. Which was a poor investment if there was no one to be interested in the wares she was offering. Not to mention the other faults of taverns that she simply tried not to think about.

Walking around another corner she started to reach into the folds of her clothing to find her key. “Bit early for you to be going back alone isn’t it.” A familiar voice said. Her steps came to a halt and she sighed not even bothering to turn around.

“What is it now?” She asked. “Need a stitch for a wound? Coin for drink? Or have you just come to ruin my somewhat slow evening with your petty attempts to belittle me?” She said turning around with her hand on her hip.

Norrington stepped out of the shadows taking a hard drink from a bottle of rum before tossing something at her. She caught them when they fell against her and she opened her hands looking at them. Two coins, the same as last time. She jingled them in her hand slightly before looking at him. “I can’t be the only one on the island, why do you keep coming to me?” She asked curiously.

“Are you complaining? I’ll take my money elsewhere if that’s what you wish.” He said reaching for the coins in her hand. However she quickly snatched them closed in her hand out of his reach before he could take them. He smirked. “That’s what I thought.” Dani gave him a sly looked before turning and staring up the stairs with him following closer behind. However he didn’t seem to be able to have the proper sense of balance to make ascend them without falling.

Quickly Dani turned and grabbed his sword belt keeping him from falling backwards as she pulled him forward. He fell on her almost knocking them both over and she wrapped her arms around him with an ‘oof’ sound. “Always make sure I earn my wages don’t you.” She said finding his arm and wrapping it around her shoulders wrapping her arms back around her chest. “Alright, come on then.”

Baring most of his weight, she helped him the rest of the way up the stairs. He walked in a zig zag fashion, and all she could do was follow along with him and try to keep him on his feet. They banged into the walls and doors all the way down the hall until coming to her room. She propped him up against the wall for a moment and unlocked her door pushing it open.

Norrington seemed well and good enough to walk into her room under his own power even if it was a bit clumsily. Dani could tell he was trying to pull one over on her and she put her hands on her hips. “Who are you trying to fool. You aren’t that drunk Norrington. Stop walking around like your some infant who just got his legs. What are you up to.”

“I’m not bloody doing it on purpose you wretch.” He said walking over and plopping down in a chair. “You think I like walking around with the earth spinning about me?” Dani walked over and placed her hand on his head. Then raised his chin so she could look into his eyes.

“When is the last time you ate something?” She asked. Norrington raised the rum bottle to his lips to take a drink and she snatched it away. “How many times have I told you, Rum and spirits is NOT a food!” She said. “When’s the last time you had a meal? A decent one?” He didn’t answer and just grabbed the bottle back. “Pathetic worm. That’s what you are. Pickle yourself in a bottle, then wonder why the earth spins about you.”

Walking over to the door she picked up her shawl again. Norrington furrowed his brow, “Where are you going?” knowing full well she had been paid for services that hadn’t been rendered as of yet.

“I haven’t had my supper.” She said opening the door. “You’ll keep. I’ll be back in a bit. As if you’ve ever objected to resting here while waiting for me.” Walking out the door she closed it behind her.

Not long after she left, Dani returned with food that she had purchased with the coins that Norrington had paid her with, along with what little she was going to save after paying her rent. James was half asleep and it took him a few moments and a bit of fumbling to wake up enough to realize she had returned.

Dani went to work moving things from her table, before setting out the food that she had brought. Making two places, she divided up everything, a bit more on his side and then poured water in a cup and set it before him. James watched her curiously through weary blood shot eyes not sure what exactly to make of what she was doing.

Walking over she grabbed his arm, and the arm of the chair and used all her strength and her own weight to drag him closer to the table. James really wasn’t much help at all, as his feet moved along the floor and he raised himself from the chair somewhat but only to fall back into it. Dani sighed as she decided he was close enough, as he was larger then she and it wore her out to try and move him about to much.

“Eat.” She said handing him a piece of bread. “I’m eating my supper before anything else so you might as well have something to eat yourself.” James looked up at her before looking at the bread and taking it. Dani walked around to the other side of the table and sat down beginning to eat.

Norrington didn’t have to be told twice and instantly dove into the meal that had been set before him. Dani didn’t say anything as he scarfed down one bite after the other, and she doubted that he tasted very much if he tasted any of it at all. He was hungry enough that he actually drank the water that she gave him needing something to wash down the food he was nearly inhaling and she made sure to keep the cup full each time it was drained. She watched him in silence eating her own dinner quiet leisurely as he didn’t look up once.

When she finished eating, and Norrington had all but licked the table of crumbs, Dani stood and cleaned up putting the cups away and any other small dishes that they had used. She owned hardly any since they were so difficult to come by. James leaned back in his chair, leaning his head back with a contented sigh.

“Feeling a bit better it seems.” Dani said washing out the cups putting them in their proper places, before walking over and pouring some water from the pitcher on her hands and washing up.

“Do you always insist on making your patrons wait an hour or so before you get around to them?” He said not moving an inch. Dani glanced towards him slightly with a sly look. Gratitude wasn’t something they ever expressed. Neither one towards the other at any point. But just hearing the way he spoke, and seeing the way that moved about and wasn’t shaking so, she could tell that it was food that he had needed.

“An hour?” She said sounding surprised. “A whole hour is it.” Turning she looked at him. “May I ask what you have been doing this whole hour that you have not even removed your weapons knowing that it is an obvious requirement if you wish any kind of service of mine?”

Norrington opened his eyes and glared at her. “At least have the decency to be somewhat prepared for our visit before complaining about my making you wait on me.” Keeping his eyes on her with the same annoyed glare that she had an answer to his remark, his hands moved up as he unclasped his buckles removing his weapons and took off his jacket. Dani just smiled and turned around, finishing washing up.

 

~Shiver My Soul~

Norrington held fast to Dani’s hips as her strong thighs thrust her body downward onto his throbbing manhood, driving him deep within her body with each ambitious movement. Dani could feel James’ hot breath on her neck as she rode him, and her hand slid into his hair when she felt his teeth on her skin, leaning her head back to give him better access to her flesh. Norrington’s hands moved to her backside squeezing and pulling her body tighter against his slowing her down for a moment before letting her proceed at the pace she had set.

When his hands started to slide up her back, Dani’s attention became divided between what his hands were doing and what she was supposed to be doing. There was a little matter of who was in control of what between Dani and Norrington. Dani’s policies as far as her on safety went, was that her customers told her what they wanted and she obliged. They never took full control of the situation and she never began working blind to what was going on. It simply wasn’t the way to stay alive in Tortuga. Not to mention surprises in this line of work were never pleasant. James, as usual, wanted to take control whenever he felt like it. Change his mind whenever he felt like it. Not feeling the need to say anything, and just do as he pleased. It was the aristocratic navel officer streak he had in him that didn’t disappear just because he had lost his commission and been thrown to the wolves.

When Dani felt James’ hands start to slowly move up her back, her own moved to his wrists and slowly pushed them back down to where they could rest on her hips. James opened his eyes and looked up at her even though she continued to move, as Dani leaned her head back a little tensing her body around his member a bit trying to bring him to his climax faster before this truly began. Acting as though she was only trying to guide him instead of hinder his plan of taking over.

James trust his hips upwards moving his hands to the middle of Dani’s back, wrapping his other hand around one of her knees. Instantly her hand clasped his to move it away from her leg, but Norrington thrust harder into her body once more causing her to cry out, and sunk his teeth into her shoulder to keep her distracted.

Before she could make another attempt to detour his intentions, he swiftly rolled their bodies, flipping her onto her back beneath him as he lay on top of her pulling her legs around his waist. Dani’s hands braced against his shoulders irritated that he was able to maneuver his way into the controlling position, but Norrington seized her wrists and pinned them down into the mattress below, his hips pressing hard against her thighs with each deliberate push inside her quivering body.

As annoyed as she was, she opened her thighs wider to give him better access, and arching her back to thrust her own hips against his, moaning in approval of his vigorous attack on her body. Norrington moved her arms, stretching them up over her head as he bore his weight down on her a bit more. Dani was starting to question the wisdom of feeding and sobering him up before giving him his throw.

Finally he released her hands and slid his arms under her shoulders, pumping harder into her. Dani’s body shivered and shook beneath his, as she tried her best to keep her movements in time with his, but each time she found his rhythm, it was as if he intentionally changed it. Something wasn’t right, there was something different about this.

Dani could feel something was wrong, just by the way he was holding her. “Stop it.” She whispered when she had finally had enough of whatever game he was playing. At first he was simply refusing to let her get comfortable in any fashion, but now it was as though he was purposely trying to hurt her. As soon as she said something, it was as if he knew he was getting to her and he began to mercilessly thrust deeper inside of her in a barbaric fashion. “James . . . stop!” She said reaching up trying to push him off of her. But he just ignored her cries. Instead they just seemed to spur him onward in his endeavor. Dani’s hands started to smack at his chest and shoulders, but he just lowered his head beside hers to keep from being struck in the face.

“JAMES!” She cried as he ravaged her body, when she started to scream his name clinging to him, he held fast to her body, reaching his climax and shuttering from head to toe, releasing himself deep inside her, nearly out of breath as his face rested in her pillow. Dani held absolutely still, hardly able to breathe herself, literally having just been violated, now nearly having the life squeezed out of her from how tightly he was holding onto her.

Dani was in shock, but it seemed as though it wasn’t quite over yet. The room that was filled with only the sound of labored breaths, was soon joined by another sound. A sound of sorrow, of heartache and tears. But they weren’t Dani’s. As Norrington’s grip on the young woman’s body slowly loosened, his entire being seemed to go limp with despair. Dani was silent for several moments as she starred at the ceiling. Her own physical pain was unable to be ignored. Yet at the same time, as she listened to Norrington and felt the way his body trembled against her, she could feel how vulnerable he was.

Sighing a little she wrapped her arms around him, shifting her hips a little as she slid out from underneath him just a bit. Gently she laid his head against her chest, and stroked his hair with her fingertips. Norrington wrapped his arms around her lying against her listening to her heartbeat as she held him close. “shhh.” She whispered gently, holding him tight.

(Next Chapter -->)


	3. Tortuga: Roses and Thorns - Chapter 3

~Hour of the Wolf~

James lay with Dani for some time until it seemed his moments of extreme weakness had passed and he grew silent. She continued to hold him, just stroking his hair slowly to sooth him. She could feel his body relax against her, and at some point, their breath had started to match one another’s.

“There is nothing in this world so dishonorable as failure.” He said in a soft voice breaking the silence not moving from his place. Dani looked down at him slightly feeling his words against her chest when he spoke. “Or so disgusting as a man who doesn’t keep his word.”

“You’re a man James.” She whispered gently. “Not a saint.” Reaching around she carefully stroked his hair back away from his eyes resting her hand on his shoulder and her cheek against his head as she held him close. “A man can only do so much . . . and he can’t control what other men do. They make their own decisions . . . have their own agendas. An honest man doesn’t have a chance in this world.”

“I did everything I was supposed to. By the book, by the law. I showed mercy once . . . and I lost everything. I didn’t want to be known as a tyrant . . . I tried to temper mercy with justice . . . to be fair, and all it did was allow them to take advantage of me.” James turned his head burying his face in her breast gritting his teeth as he thought about it. Dani held him firmly against her.

This was a difficult and complex situation, and why no one else would put up with him. He was violent, he was rude and pompous, he was rough, arrogant, and moody . . . and usually to drunk to see straight. You never quite knew what he was going to do, and was completely unpredictable. Dani was the only one who seemed to be able to have some level of tolerance for him at all and her peers and the others who hung about their types couldn’t understand why she would put up with him and his nonsense.

“It’s hard to understand why people do the things they do. You show them an ounce of kindness; they rip away a pound of flesh off your back. It’s human nature I suppose.” Norrington turned his head and rested it against her chest once again taking a breath falling silent as before while Dani continued to slowly stroke her fingers through his hair. Taking a breath and sighing Norrington opened his eyes.

“Are you in much pain.” He asked.

Dani didn’t answer right away. That he even called attention to his previous actions was something new that he hadn’t done before. Perhaps he hadn’t done it on purpose, or perhaps he was getting some sort of thrill from hearing her describe what it made her feel like. Rolling her eyes slightly she decided that with him it was most likely the latter of the two. “Why did you do it.” She said back. It wasn’t in a viscous tone, or an accusing one. Just simply one of inquiry.

James eyes shifted downwards a moment listening to her heart beat at it’s slow steady rhythm feeling the way her fingers stroked his hair. “I wanted to hurt you . . .Just to hear you scream my name.” He answered honestly. His tone wasn’t a boasting, taunting, or sarcastic one. It was almost as if he wasn’t sure why he had acted in such a way himself.

“I always scream for you . . .” She said thinking that was a rather strange reason.

“A real scream.” He said cutting her off. “What I hear from you isn’t always real, Dani. I wanted something real.” Dani sighed not quite sure how to respond to that. She certainly knew how it made her feel but she was trying to be understanding and not start a fight when he was in this particular way. It had been long enough that she was used to his using her by now, but this was ridiculous. Hurting her for his pleasure? Dani had no intention of allowing that to become a habit. “But it wasn’t the scream I wanted.” He said in a slightly disappointed voice.

Dani’s thoughts stopped when she heard his words. This was one of the difficult parts of his melancholy states. He was so difficult to understand when he spoke. She didn’t know what he meant. “How many ways are there to scream, James.” She said trying to keep her voice light. Through all of that, how could he have the gull to complain that she had screamed at him improperly?

This time he didn’t answer her, he took a deep breath and sighed defeatedly just resting against her soft body. Content to have her hold him, comfort him, and touch him as she was. “Sing to me?” He whispered. “The way you do when you think no one can hear you?” Dani half smiled, hardly able to believe it. He wasn’t demanding, and almost sounded like a child in his request, and half asleep when he asked her.

There was a moment of silence, and then it was as though a thought didn’t even go through her mind before a soft sweet song began to pass through her lips into his ear. His body relaxed a bit more, and Dani reached down pulling a blanket over them to keep warm as she sang before softly stroking his hair once more. Norrington caught her free hand in his fingertips and held it close as he fell asleep listening to her. Dani looked down at his hand before turning hers over and gently holding it in hers.

 

~Standards~

At sunrise, Dani sat on the rocks on the cliffs with a blanket wrapped around her watching the ships that sailed in and out of the harbor and the different colors the sky turned. Purple to shades of orange and pink until finally blue started to emerge and the sun peeked out from behind the thick white clouds.

“I could have robbed you blind, sold everything you owned by now and you wouldn’t have been the wiser.” Norrington’s voice said from behind her. Dani didn’t say anything as her eyes shifted downwards slightly. “You were gone a long time, and you usually threaten me with death if I touch anything while your out, or if I’m still there when you return.”

Dani looked back out towards the harbor as Norrington approached a bit closer. “I take it your angry with me about my behavior towards you last night.” He said in a tone that expressed he was ready to face the consequences of his actions. “Is it to do with the severity of your injuries.”

“Don’t be an ass.” Dani said just wanting him to shut up and not speak to her right now about anything. “You aren’t the first to take out your anger and frustrations on me. Do you think I would be in this sort of work and then have the stupid audacity to complain about it when things become rough and painful? I don’t do it for the pleasure, Norrington. I do it because I have to survive in this God forsaken world, make my own way.”

“Then why this sudden righteous indignation?” He asked.

“Why this sudden interest!?” She shouted turning and looking at him. “Honestly! Are you incapable of minding your own business! You want me to stay out of yours whenever you decide a whore is poking into it, but you constantly want to invade my privacy as if I’m some sort of book here for your amusement.” Norrington clinched his jaw when she shouted at him. Dani felt a twinge of regret for having done so, but rewrapped the blanket around her and resumed her viewing of the harbor.

Without another word, Norrington turned and walked back up the pathway through the rocks leaving her alone if that was what she truly wanted. Dani raised her hand to her head closing her eyes and sighing. “Don’t make me care for you.” She whispered in a low voice. “Damnit don’t make me care for you.”

 

~Marginal Services~

Dani stood behind a chair in her room fixing the hair of one of the woman down the hall. She braided it expertly into a beautiful style pinning the small decorations the woman had brought with her into her hair as she went. Jess came to the doorway and knocked on the wood. Dani looked up and smiled holding the brush between her teeth and Jess walked in.

“So how are we doing today?” Jess asked with a smile. Dani took the brush from between her teeth and continued on with her task.

“Oh not to bad. Been busy since this morning. It seems like all the girls want their hair done today. Is a fleet of ships coming in that I don’t know about tonight?” She asked curiously.

“Trading season Dani, you know that. Never know when we’ll get a whole pack of men in looking for a good time. Have to look your best, ready to please. Might even get a pirate ship or two that just had a good run of plundering and pillaging and you know how generous they can be.” She walked over and sat down on Dani’s bed watching her fingers move swiftly through the woman’s hair putting in the last touches and decorations. Jess was mesmerized always enjoying watching Dani work. “Will you do my hair too Dani?” She asked.

“Of course. Did you even have to wonder?” She said with a smile. The young woman in the chair looked in the small mirror and smiled brightly thanking Dani before rushing off down the hallway. Jess arched a brow.

“You know you really should charge for this.” She stood taking her hair down walking over to the chair and sitting down as Dani began to brush her hair out. “You could make even more money then you do just walking the streets. With your sewing and all.”

“We help each other out with small things. Besides, we all have other expenses to pay and who has the money for luxuries like having their hair done? Especially when so many insist on paying a bloodhound like MacQueen who does nothing more then bully them around.”

“He protects us when it’s needed too, Dani. Anyone messes with any of us, all we have to do is call for one of his boys and they take care of us. Make sure we stay safe. That’s why we pay him. Otherwise no one would lift a finger to help, and you know it.”

“I can take care of myself Jess. And I like the wages.” She said tickling her sides a bit. Jess giggled and squirmed and both girls smiled before Dani went back to fixing her hair. Jess was still concerned about her but they had had this argument so many times. She knew that it was going to be impossible to convince her.

 

~Betrayals and Masters~

The sun was rising as Dani was walking home from a long night of walking the streets of Tortuga. She had somehow ended up clear on the other end of the island and it had taken her much longer then usual to make her way back. She couldn’t wait to take her shoes off, and lie down on her soft bed. If nothing else, she had a heavy coin purse to show for her venture. More then enough for food and rent for the week, and perhaps enough to buy some things that she had needed for a while but was making fair enough do without.

Taking the comb from her hair as she walked up the wooden flight of stairs, she pushed the wooden door open and walked down the hallway. Deciding that she was close enough to her rooms she paused and leaned against the wall, unlacing her boots and slipping them off her aching feet picking them up as she simply carried them the rest of the way taking her key from the folds of her dress.

When she put the key in the lock, the door popped open without her turning it, but she was honestly far to exhausted to notice. Dani pulled the key from the door as she opened it but stopped when she stepped inside. Freezing in place she saw that she had company. Three rather seedy looking men to say the least standing about all starring at her, and then the one she recognized right away without needing an introduction who was obviously in charge of the bunch.

“What is this? What are you doing in my room?” She said looking about feeling a chill go up her spine as she looked at MacQueen. He smiled at her, and the light caught his gold tooth as he stepped towards her.

“Was beginning to worry about you Dani. Usually your home by now. Safe and sound. Do you know that you are the only girl left in this entire house that hasn’t accepted my generous offer to look after ya? Your not afraid to come and ask me for my help now are ya?” One of the boys walked behind Dani closing the door and leaning on it, blocking her only exit out of the room. It wasn’t easy to rattle Dani, but she was feeling very uncomfortable at this moment.

“Hardly.” She said with a smirk swallowing the lump in her throat as she casually walked over to her dresser and put her boots down taking off her shawl and placing her comb in it’s proper place. “I don’t need looking after, MacQueen, I can look after myself just fine.” She took off her gloves and tossed them aside before finishing taking her hair down.

“It’s dangerous out there. A woman working the streets alone in Tortuga. All sorts of nasty things could happen to her.” Dani closed her eyes a moment as she tried to ignore his words which of course held threats within them, and reached for her brush as she stroked it through her hair.

“I’ll take my chances.” She said trying not to let her voice shiver. “You have plenty of other working girls you’ve frightened into paying you their hard earned wages, and continue to intimidate them so they know they can never stop paying you. You’ll not trap me into handing over my coins that I earn for so called ‘protection’ that I don’t need from anyone but you and your boys.” Dani’s eyes went wide, unable to believe she had just said that out loud and her breath stopped in her chest. She couldn’t draw another for what seemed like an eternity.

“You’re as hard headed as you’ve always been Dani.” She jumped slightly hearing his voice in her ear. Her eyes closed feeling his breath on her neck. She hadn’t heard him walk up behind her, and having him so close made her feel queasy. He could cut her to shreds in a matter of moments if he had a weapon on him. Or throw her to the three men he had brought with him, that was the human equivalent to a pack of wolves. “That independence of yours is going to get ya into trouble.”

She opened her eyes and clinched her jaw, “You don’t scare me, MacQueen.” She said through her teeth.

“Is that a fact?” He said mocking that he was impressed. At once he grabbed a handful of her hair and jerked her head back down against his shoulder. Dani couldn’t even cry out, as it was almost impossible to draw a breath. Then MacQueen reached down her dress between her breasts retrieving whatever coins he could find. When he was satisfied that he had found them all, he threw her by her hair. Dani flew across the room into the wall hitting her head against it and falling to the floor. The other boys he had brought with him laughed. “Consider this a lesson in keeping that smart mouth of yours shut.” He spat at her.

Jingling the coins in his hand he shook his head, “This is what happens when you over educate women.” Slipping the money into his pocket, he and the others left slamming the door behind him. Dani reached up holding her head where it had struck the wall feeling dizzy and ill and crawled a little ways trying to stand. But she was nearly knocked senseless. Finally she simply fell to the floor and blacked out.

 

~Shut In~

A knock came at Dani’s door, and no response came. And then another, and still no response. It wasn’t the first and most likely wouldn’t be the last. She didn’t want to see anyone and didn’t even want to speak to them. Not face to face, not even through the door.

Sitting behind the changing screen in her room taking a sponge bath, she sighed a little bit. It was a strange feeling she had, one that she had buried deep inside that hadn’t unburied itself for years. Something about MacQueen’s visit just made it emerge and it was disturbing to think about the past again.

Standing, she dried herself off and slipped into her underclothes, draping a cloth over her hair and head drying her face as she stepped from behind the screen. She stopped abruptly realizing she wasn’t alone. Not uncovering her face she sighed, “How did you get in here?” She demanded, irritated that he had done it yet again without asking permission and without having made a sound.

“You haven’t left your room for two nights.” Norrington’s voice said. “Or days. Call me whatever you will, but even dead drunk and barely conscience I know that isn’t like you.” Dani shook her head leaving the cloth draped over her hair covering her face as she walked over to the window and opened it, picking up the bowl she had been using and throwing the bathwater out.

“I know, don’t bother to answer my question. Whores aren’t entitled to privacy. They are only supposed to take money and spread their tights to accept whatever abuse their masters feel like indulging in at that time.” She said in a heated voice slamming the window down. “They aren’t entitled to holidays either. God forbid they decide not to walk along the docks or the streets to be used at leisure.” As she spoke, her voice was quick and short, and she gathered clothes picking them up and draping the over her arm, as her voice became quicker and more heated by the second.

Norrington listened and could tell that something was increasingly wrong. When she picked up the last piece of clothing she threw them down into her laundry basket. “Well what is it you want!” She said. “I’ve obviously made you wait on me two days! I know how you hate my making you wait for even an hour!!”

James reached out and snatched the towel she had left draped over her head taking it from her. He wasn’t daft, he could tell that she was hiding something. Instantly Dani turned away refusing to let him see her face. Norrington paused a moment before walking around her slowly, holding her arm in place so she couldn’t turn away again. There was a hideous black and blue mark surrounding a cut on the right side of her forehead. A few stitches had been placed to close the wound that she had no doubt done herself. It must have been painful. “Is this why you’ve not come out.” He asked.

“Don’t be daft.” She said pulling her arm away from him. “Vanity isn’t one of my sins . . . amazingly enough.” Norrington looked at her for several moments before he half laughed.

“But pride is, hmm?” He wasn’t taunting or making fun of her with his remark. But he seemed to be able to understand what was going on inside her head a bit.

“You would know, wouldn’t you.” She snapped a bit irritated that he had hit it so accurately on the head. After a moment she sighed, not having the energy or even the desire to fight with him today. “Please just go, James.” She said turning and walking over to her dresser sitting down in the chair.

James watched her a moment before putting his weapons aside, abiding by what was considered her golden rule any time anyone entered her room and plopped down on her bed making himself right at home. “As long as I am pestering you beyond reprieve, I don’t suppose you’ll tell me who afforded you such a wound.”

“I’m sure that the rumors have flown many times through the halls and you already know so why ask me again.” She said taking her brush as she slowly and carefully went to work on her hair.

“My we are testy today, aren’t we.” He stated. “Well why not simply give into his demand then. A pound a week to keep him off your back seems a bit less hazardous and a bit easier doesn’t it?”

“I’m not handing over my money that I earn to him for threatening me, along with my life and body because he tries to intimidate all those around him with threats and brutality. He’s a disgusting slimy sort of creature as it is. I am in no way going to associate myself with him. I don’t belong to anyone but myself, and I have no intention of taking orders from the likes of MacQueen.”

Norrington half smiled as he listened to her, only because he knew she couldn’t see him doing so. That smile wouldn’t have appeared across his lips if she was looking at him. “You know he’s going to continue coming around, Dani. The word is that he wants you for himself so that he can break you down and make you a proper submissive woman.”

“You mean make an example out of me, and show everyone the extent of just how powerful he is. Well no thank you. I’m not going to be anyone’s trophy.” James smiled again, a full smile this time. He liked that fire in her. It made her exciting, and passionate. Not just a drone like so many prostitutes that walked the streets. She was so much more interesting then any of the women he had met really. Perhaps that’s why he was always drawn back to her company sooner or later. Despite the abuse they continually flung at each other.

 

~Swabs~

James leaned on the wall across from the boarding house where Dani lived taking a deep drink from his bottle of rum. She’d left her room tonight but returned a short while later with a customer who hadn’t left yet. It was a rare occasion, as she wasn’t fond of bringing anyone into her room as she had said before. James took another deep drink from his rum bottle his eyes fixed on the wooden door at the top of the staircase.

Norrington was feeling more restless by the moment, and took longer deeper drinks from the bottle. What on Gods earth could be taking so damn long? What could really be done in a bed that couldn’t be done just as well in a back alley or some shadowy place anyway.

Clinching his jaw and furrowing his brow getting more annoyed by the second, he took a harder drink from his rum bottle and wiped his mouth on his sleeve when the liquor ran down the corners of his mouth a bit. His patients only lasted as long as his rum did. When the bottle was empty, he tipped it over finding that he had drained it to the last drop. Turning about he slammed it against the wall and it shattered with a thunderous noise.

Stumbling across the street, he headed towards the wooden flight of stairs and looked upwards towards the door. Gritting his teeth he stomped up the stairs barely able to keep his footing with hardly a thought in his head, but all the anger in the world seemed to be mixing along with the rum he’d consumed.

Moving quicker as he got to the top of the stairs, he slammed his shoulder against the wooden door causing it to fly open. He lost his balance for a moment but caught himself on the wall. Raising his head he looked down the hallway towards Dani’s room and clinched his jaw again as his look darkened.

Reaching her door he looked it over and put his hands against the doorway leaning closer to listen and see what he could hear. Nothing could be heard at all, but when the slightest sound of someone moving around came from within, it was all that was needed to cause James to lose it.

Norrington began to breath harder as his temper flared and he stepped back, starring at the door. Before another moment slipped by, he kicked the door and it flew open with one swift harsh move. He stormed in looking to see Dani sitting on the bed in her under clothes, her shoulder bare as her blouse had slid down her arm a bit. Her patron had just handed her, her coins and was getting dressed.

Dani starred wide-eyed at James, shocked at his entrance. But before she could say a word, James attention turned to her customer whom he promptly grabbed by the back of the shirt and britches and flung out into the hallway. “James!” Dani said spring up from where she was sitting horrified. Norrington grabbed the rest of the man’s things and through them at him out into the hallway, along with his boots and then slamming the door closed.

Dani’s mouth was wide as she stood there in shock, “What on earth do you think you are doing!” She exclaimed. “Just how many bottles of spirits did you drain tonight!!” She said quickly walking over and picking up a large blouse putting her arms through it and wrapping it around herself as she starred at him.

“Don’t speak to me in such a way.” He said turning away from her and pacing a bit not sure what he had just done himself. “You know how much it irritates me.”

“Irritates you?” She said in disbelief. “You just stormed into my room and threw out one of my customers! I think I have a right to know just what is in your head to think you can do such a thing!” She demanded.

“You were finished with him! I saw the coins in your hand! What difference does it make!” He said turning away from her as he started to look through her room for a bottle of something, anything that he could drink.

“There are plenty of other whores in Tortuga, James Norrington! If I’m not available then you can find another! You don’t need to be coming back to me and throwing my other customers about just because they are inconveniencing you!” She shouted.

At last Norrington found a bottle of rum and picked it up pulling the cork taking a long hard drink from it. Dani just starred at him and clinched her jaw shaking her head. “I can’t keep this up.” She said. “I’ve got enough to worry about, I have my own hide to look after and care for without you coming around me making things worse.” She said throwing her hands up. “I don’t want to see you again, James.”

Her words stopped Norrington’s drinking cold as he looked up at her. “I don’t want you to come near me, I don’t want to hear from you, I don’t want to know what your doing. Just leave and don’t come back.” Walking over she snatched the bottle away from him.

“You can’t just dismiss me.” He said reaching for the bottle only to have her move it out of his grasp.

“Oh can’t I? You’ve made it so you don’t have a friend on this island. The only reason you’ve been allowed to stay near this building is because I’ve said to let you stay. If I don’t want you here, you won’t be able to come within a mile. They’ll run you off like a diseased dog. You’ll be condemned to the other side of the island, where I’m sure you’ll soon ruin your reputation there as well.”

James starred at her not quite having something to say to that, not believing that she would really send him away and banish him. Turning she walked over to her table replacing the cork in the rum bottle putting it down. Norrington continued to stare at her and shook his head with disbelief of his own. “You would do it wouldn’t you. Send me away for such a small infraction as this.”

“Small infraction?” Dani turned around and crossed her arms. “You attacked him, James. He’ll never offer me work again, and I need work. I need all the work I can get if I’m ever going to get off this God forsaken island.” Turning around she started to brush her hair so she could braid it and make it more presentable.

“Why? Where would you go?” He asked.

“To London. It’s a far cry from this horrid place.” She said tying a ribbon in one braid before moving to the other side and making another. “I’m sick of men, I’m sick of this place . . . . this life that you say I’ve ‘chosen’ has been a nightmare every since the first day I became paid recreation.”

Norrington walked over to her and reached up turning her around to face him his hands on her arms as he looked at her. Dani started to struggle to free herself not wanting to be touched right now, certainly not by him but James held her in place. “I don’t like sharing . . . that’s why I broke the door in.” He said. Dani stopped moving and looked up at him not sure if what she had just heard was right. Norrington went on. “I like it when I’m the first to have you before anyone else, when you’re fresh and clean. And when you spend the night with me. I wanted you tonight, but apparently someone else got here first.”

Of course. Dani had thought she heard something else for a moment, but she was just imagining things. Aristocratic Royal Navy Officer of the bluest blood, it was a given that he wouldn’t want to be second in line to anyone else where whores were concerned. He would want the first take, and then when he was finished anyone else could have her.

James had a poor way of explaining himself and expressing why he had barged in on her like he had. Yet he was unclear of why he had done it himself. Jealousy perhaps. The more he thought about what was going on behind closed doors, the more he felt like his blood was boiling in his veins. It felt like the only way he could get all those mixed emotions to stop and keep from exploding from the inside was to put a halt to whatever was going on behind the closed door in Dani’s room. It seemed like the solution. But even now it seemed like the problem still remained.

“Well it seems you missed your window of opportunity for tonight, doesn’t it. So be on your way.” She said pushing his hands away from her and turning back pulling the last ribbon in her hair on her braid.

“Are you going back out there?” He wanted to know in a stern tone, not sure if he could handle that right now after everything that had just occurred.

“What if I was?” She snapped. Norrington just looked at her as she turned picking up her basket. Dani glanced at him once and then again finally giving a sigh. “No, I’m going down to take a bath. It’ll be dawn soon. It’s early still. But I see no reason to go back out when there’s hardly enough night left to even get back into proper clothing.” James looked at her for another moment and Dani’s eyes shifted back towards him arching a brow.

(Next Chapter -->)


	4. Tortuga: Roses and Thorns - Chapter 4

~Early Morning Hours~

James swam after Dani as she made her way a bit further out where it was deep. You could tell by the cold blast of water that seemed to come up from below just how deep it was and it caused a shiver to go up James spine. Reaching up and touching the rocks that the waves lapped around instead of crashed against, she stuck her tongue out at him and laughed.

“Your mad!” James exclaimed reaching her. “Absolutely insane!” He said looking at her.

“I would expect more from a Navy man, James Norrington. I can’t believe I beat you.” She said giggling. James smirked and splashed water on her and she laughed and splashed water back. “Ready to try and beat me back to the shore line or are you ready to cry defeat to a woman and drown yourself now?”

“Hardly.” He said reaching up and holding onto the rock looking at her. “The only reason you won is because I took pity on you. Have to let you have your moment of glory and all.” He said arrogantly.

Dani arched a brow and leaned over a bit closer to him, “Is it the cold or the head that the rum has left on you that is weighing you down, hmmm?” She said tauntingly. James rolled his eyes.

“You’ll notice we’re the only ones out here, dear. That’s because your mad, and no one else in their right mind goes swimming in the deep ocean before sunrise. Freezing to death will be an odd way to die in the Caribbean but you’ll be the one who manages it.” She grinned and laughed a little more.

“Yes well . . . dying of embarrassment because a Commodore was out swam by a common girl might be a worse way to go.” She said as she dove down into the water and started to swim back. James narrowed his eyes but then smiled as he eagerly followed after her powering his way through the water determined to beat her to the shore this time.

Crawling up onto the formation of rocks where Dani usually went to wash her clothes and bathed because it was somewhat secluded James was the first to make it out of the water, even though Dani was close at his heels. Both were in rather good spirits, which was out of the ordinary as they smiled and teased each other. “Not so high and mighty now are we, Miss Dani.” He said giving her a look as he ran his hands over his face wiping the dripping water away and smoothing his hair back.

“Now who was letting who win?” She said turning around what he had said when they were far out off shore. James gave her a sly look as he sat down on the blanket that was laid out and snatched her arm pulling her down and tickling her sides. Dani kicked her feet and laughed trying to get away. “James! James! Alright! You won!”

“Of course I did! I shall always prevail!” He said continuing to tickle her as she rolled about. “Because I am the faster, and I am the greater!” He said grinning, as she laughed harder clawing at the blanket trying to get free. Finally James decided to have mercy on her and slowed his tickling. Dani rolled on her back a bit and he looked down at her. It was the first time they had ever looked at each other with genuine smiles on their faces, and a moment of joy in their eyes.

Yet it was only a moment, and it was a bit strange as their smiles faded. They found each other lost in a gaze. James started to lean down a bit closer with Dani still in his arms. However, as their lips were about to touch, their gaze broke and their eyes turned away from one another.

Dani slid away from James as she stood taking another blanket wrapping it around herself to dry off before going over to check and see if their clothes had gotten dry while they had gone for that swim. Norrington took up the blanket they had been laying on and wrapped it around himself to dry off as well not saying anything. Thinking it would be best to act if what had just occurred, didn’t.

“The soap was an especially nice change of pace.” Dani said as she took down their clothes off the line she had hung finding they were dry enough. “I don’t suppose you would be interested in shaving.”

“Can’t have everything.” Norrington answered when she brought his clothes over and tossed them down beside him, before going over to put her own clothes on. “You washed my clothes, I took a bath . . . much to my own protests . . . and I let you talk me into doing something which would have better been suited for doing in a boat. You’ve had your pound of flesh, thank you very much.”

James pulled on his boots and then his shirt as Dani came around the rock. “I suppose then you think you should be forgiven for making an ass of yourself last night.” She said putting her hands on her hips. Norrington looked up for a moment at her.

“Aren’t I.” He questioned reaching for his vest and jacket.

Dani looked at him crossing her arms over her chest as if deep in thought, then a small smile crossed her lips. “I suppose so.” Walking over she put her things back in her basket. “For now anyway.” James glanced at her half smiling to himself finishing putting on his clothes.

 

~Rules of Engagement~

James went back to Dani’s room with her and she allowed him to do, since they both were clean and seemed to be in good spirits. After an early morning bath and swim in an ocean as cold as ice, it was understandable that they were both more then ready for a bit of sleep.

A cool breeze came through Dani’s window making the curtain’s dance about and she stretched a little rolling over into a more comfortable spot. James opened his eyes and looked around much more awake now then when he’d fallen asleep. Able to see through clearer eyes then usual, and actually have real thoughts instead of clouded ones.

Out of the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of Dani. Turning over towards her on his side he just gazed at her, perhaps taking the first long good look at her he had ever taken since he arrived on Tortuga. Her skin was fair and soft, a mark or two here and there perhaps but she had been injured more then once over the course of her lifetime. Her hair was the color of freshly cut wheat in the spring, but smelled of flowers from the bath she’d taken only this morning. There was a soft, angelic look that graced her face while she slept, almost sweet and childlike. A side to her that he saw sometimes. That she let him see when he needed it the most. Times that he wouldn’t admit to if his life depended on it. But it was a side that she wouldn’t admit to having herself, afraid that it would show her as weak, scared to death that it would make her vulnerable to attack.

They were so much alike in so many ways. Maybe that was why he found himself at her doorstep time after time as cruel and heartless as they could be to each other. Not to mention the fact that she was perhaps one of the few educated ones on the whole of Tortuga who could both read and write. It only made her more desirable company to the commodore then brainless, toothless, crones that didn’t seem to know left from right or the sky from grass.

As James lie beside her, gazing at her now, he couldn’t deny the feeling that accompanied the thoughts winding about in his mind. She was beautiful. The way the warm Caribbean breeze shifted the curtains about making them dance, let the sunlight in to shine on her hair and face and warm her skin making her sigh contently in her slumber.

Suddenly, Dani started to stir as if she was waking, and James instantly lie back closing his eyes to act as though he was still sleeping and had not awaken yet. Her eyes opened slowly as she stretched a little raising her arms over her head and sat up pulling the covers back looking towards the window.

It would be dusk soon and time to go to work. Giving a sigh she stretched her back a little more before standing and walking over to her water pitcher pouring a little to wash her hands and face. James opened his eyes to watch her, unable to move his gaze from Dani for even a second.

When she finished washing up, she walked over and picked up her brush and began to brush her hair, putting it up in her combs beginning to get ready for the night. Quickly James reached for his jacket and found his pocket.

Dani paused when she heard the jingle of money and slowly turned around to see James’ gaze locked on hers rolling coins around in his hand. She smirked a little as she put her hand on her hip looking at him. “Don’t you need those for drink? Your eyes seem a bit clear to be throwing your money away on such frivolous things as a tumble before you’ve properly pickled yourself.”

James didn’t say anything and leaned over putting the coins on her side table never letting his eyes leave hers. Dani arched a brow and took a breath. “It’s your money I suppose.” Tossing her brush down on her dresser she put aside her blouse she was about to put on and walked back over towards the bed. “Do with it what you like.”

She started to ask her standard question but instead James reached up taking her hand pulling her towards him, catching her in his arms and laying her down on the bed looking into her eyes. It started Dani to say the least and her hands clung to his shoulders when she lost her balance so suddenly. The young woman was completely caught off her guard by his unexpected action. He was so completely suave and elegant in his movements when he wasn’t swimming up to his ears in rum. They found their gaze locked much like it was earlier when they had come out of the water, and once again Dani was in James embrace.

The ‘golden rule’ so to speak, was that kissing in Dani’s line of work was strictly forbidden. It was reserved for lovers, not for customers. Sex and sexual acts might have been a commodity for trade, buying and selling, but the act of kissing was priceless, and reserved for truly special things like expressing love to someone special. At least that’s the way it was in a prostitutes world. They were more like men as far as sex went then women ever could be. Perhaps that’s why men prefer their company at times, but then treat them like dirt under their feet.

As Norrington’s eyes moved slowly over Dani’s face admiring just how beautiful she was, he started to lean in closer. She watched as her breath became deeper and a little faster not sure what he was doing. Norrington found himself desperately wanting to take a kiss from those lovely raspberry colored lips. To feel their warmth against his own and to enjoy their sweet taste. Dani could almost feel the same desire, wanting to know what it was like to kiss him as well. For some reason she hadn’t really realized until this moment, she had wanted to know for a while. They paused just a small distance from each others lips, and it seemed like an eternity before the next moment came. James leaned down further past her lips to her neck and she closed her eyes turning her head away, as they both let the chance slip by, as he began to caress her skin with soft touches.

James hand slowly slid from her neck, down over her breast the length of her body to her hip as he began to slide her petticoats up her leg, to find the bare skin of her thigh. Dani arched her back a bit finally releasing his shoulders now that she was a little comfortable again, not thinking she was going to fall. Norrington unwrapped his arm from around her back moving down a bit. His hands slid down her sides over her blouse as he eagerly caressed her throat and shoulders with his lips and soft touches. Instantly he shifted his attentions from her neck and leaned back to admire her for only a moment before he began to kiss her abdomen and belly, sliding her blouse up further ad he made his way back towards her neck.

Everything he was doing felt so good, but Dani wasn’t sure what on earth he was doing or what he was up to. Norrington raised her shirt a little more baring one of her breasts, and pressed his lips against it suckling gently, flicking his tongue against the most sensitive center and savoring the taste. Dani closed her eyes and shuttered at the sensation. James other hand slowly moved up her body caressing her with his strong large hand as he did, holding her firmly as he continued to anxiously taste her luscious milky white breast.

When he moved to her other breast, Dani gasped a little when the warm breeze from the window caressed her moist skin where his mouth had been. James covered it with his hand and began to massage it while he attended to the other his vigorously as the first.

Norrington was master in his attentions, and Dani’s entire body was quivering in response. He had never been so attentive to her before, and it was making Dani incredibly uneasy to find herself so at his mercy. Taking a breath, determined to regain her senses, she slowly moved her hang through his hair down the side of his face and raised his chin from her chest, not wanting to be bitten by moving with his teeth in such a dangerous place.

Slowly and carefully she pulled her legs from underneath his body and sat up reaching for his shirt and pulling it up, James raised his arms and tossed it aside. When Dani started to take her own off, he stopped her, and took over taking her blouse off himself tossing it aside.

Dani just starred into his eyes dumbfounded. He’d never acted this way before. Norrington was on his knees looking down at her, after a moment Dani moved towards him a little and He reached out untying her petticoats, unbuttoning the button. Pulling her body against his, he gazed deeper into her eyes.

Dani almost couldn’t breathe, he wasn’t the James Norrington she was used to at this moment. His strong hands caressed her back slowly sliding down into her loosened petticoats, slipping them off her hips and down her thighs. Dani was still lost in James gaze, unable to look away. Clean, his hair was tied back, and somewhat sober, he was a completely different person. Uncomfortable would have been quite the understatement.

He began to wrap his arms around her again, perhaps to lay her back down, but in an impulse reaction to take control of the situation, Dani quickly reached up placing her hands on his chest and threw her weight against him to knock him flay against the mattress beneath her. James was a little startled, but not completely surprised. Dani was smaller and weaker then he was and it was the only way she had to get the upper hand that didn’t involve severely injuring the other person.

Dani was suddenly plagued with the thought that her only escape from her discomfort was to get this over with as soon as possible and leave her room to go on about her work. A more comfortable setting with the time of physical work she was used to. Immediately she went to the task of removing his trousers once he was on his back. James just watched her in silence letting her do so. When they were off and she tossed them to the floor and started to crawl back over him.

However, with one swift smooth move, James swept her over, and lay her on the mattress beneath him. Again there was that suave masterful display of balance and coordination that wasn’t usually there.

Her breath was deep in her chest, like a scared rabbit caught in sudden lamp like in the dead of night. James fingertips reached up resting against her cheek slowly tracing the line of her jaw. He could feel how tense her body was beneath his, imagining it was because she was waiting for him to break her arm or something of that nature if she let her guard down for a moment. Once again he found the soft nape of her neck and began to place gentle touches against it, savoring her taste between his lips enjoying the feel of her warm soft body against his.

 

~Inside Out~

Dani’s hands clung to James back as he moved deep within her in the final thrusts of passion. His eyes were fixed on her face as he watched her reactions holding her body in his arms, keeping his movements swift and steady at a deliberate pace. The young woman whimpered and moaned as her back arched to press her body against his anxiously, as every part of her began to tense to the point that she could hardly move but James didn’t let her go or halt his attentions. Dani was completely at his mercy, her entire being seemed to be immersed in bliss and indescribable pleasure.

Norrington watched the way her face changed and moved a little swifter, pushing deeper inside her quivering womanhood, as Dani gasped for air her nails digging into his shoulders a bit as she clung tight to his body. Waves of pleasure coursing through her body as finally with one last deep thrust he reached his own climax, causing Dani’s body to tense around him once more and cry out his name. James smiled when he heard her, both breathing deeply, out of breath from their efforts of passion. Yet it was different from the other times he came around. Norrington had insisted that things were kept at his pace, a slow pace, and that he was in charge. Never once did he let her take the lead. Each time she tried to. He stopped things, and completely disabled her once again making It clear that it was he who was taking control tonight.

Norrington licked his lips slightly before his eyes turned back down towards Dani. Her eyes were closed and she looked magnificent in the afterglow, still writhing about a little in his arms feeling small waves and aftershocks of the pleasure he’d given her. He grinned a little, even more satisfied that he had pleasured her so, and her body wiggling about beneath him in his arms wasn’t exactly an unpleasant feeling either.

Shifting his weight ever so slightly, he reached up resting his hand on her forehead a moment, before he began to softly stroke her hair. The slight sheen of sweat on her skin in the moonlight that came through the curtains, even more tantalizing somehow, listening to each of her heavy breaths, as her breasts heaved against his chest.

Dani’s eyes opened and she looked into Norrington’s which were like two pieces of broken emeralds that shone brightly as they gazed at her. She hadn’t had someone make her feel so good in a long time, if they had ever done so in the first place. Yet reality was slowly melting back into place, and she remembered who she was, who he was, and what this was. The coins on the side table were testament to that.

“Dani isn’t your real name is it.” He said looking into her eyes stroking her hair.

“Of course it is.” She said answering quickly. “Have you ever heard anyone call me anything else?” She asked almost gasping for the air to speak. James half smiled looking at her as he continued to stroke her hair ever so gently between his fingertips just admiring her features. Dani’s eyes turned downcast for a moment before she took another breath, “Daniela.” She whispered. “Daniela Josephine McKey.”

“Daniela.” James repeated in awe at the lyrical way it seemed to ring in his ears. Much more angelic and feminine then ‘Dani’, which was no doubt a nickname, better suited for a boy. “Daniela.” He said once more in a whisper, as he looked into her eyes. “You needn’t hold back.” He said seriously. “I could feel you . . . pulling away from me.”

“James . . .” She whispered feeling nervous again, “If your finished with me, I have to go. There are still a few hours of darkness left that can be turned into money on the docks . . . and near the taverns.” James looked down at her for several moments as his fingers stopped stroking her hair.

“There is more then enough there on the table to satisfy a nights worth of work. There is no need for you to go out this night.” He responded to her attempt at escaping him, seeing it for what it was.

“What are you doing.” She finally said unable to take another moment of what couldn’t be anything other then a game. “What sort of game are you playing at now?” She said as her breaths started to get deeper again but more in hysterics then anything else. Pushing against Norrington, he finally rolled off her just enough for her to slip from beneath him. Grabbing a robe from the floor she picked it up and put her arms through it wrapping it around her.

“Good Lord, woman.” James said throwing the sheet back and sitting up. “What on earth are you going on about now?”

“I thought at last that I have learned every facet of your bag of intolerable ways, your violent harsh mannerisms, your rudeness, and vulgarity . . . and then you surprise me by finding a whole new level of excruciating cruelty that is unsurpassed by all your other misdeeds!” Norrington starred at her for several long dumbstruck moments.

“You call my making love to you cruel?” He said in confusion and disbelief. “Would you be so kind as to explain that to me!” He exclaimed. “As far as I could tell you seemed to be enjoying yourself quite immensely and you were NOT pretending this time. It was real, I could see and feel that it was real. So tell me how pleasuring you was cruel?”

“You make love to your lover!” She shouted. “Not to a whore.” She crossed her arms over her chest. “You of all people should know that James Norrington. Coming from where you come.”

“Who makes up these rules of yours you stand behind so fervently?” James said a little annoyed. “These . . . rules of engagement, these . . . unbreakable unspoken laws of walking the streets? Hmm?”

“You did.” She said. “Many of them were made by men like you. Like you used to be anyway. Others were made by us . . . to protect us from .. . .” She stopped and turned away walking over to her dresser. “To protect our hearts . . . what little consequence they are to anyone but ourselves, from being broken.”

James just watched her for a moment before leaning back on one elbow narrowing his eyes, “You know what I think. I think your afraid.” He said starring at her. Dani stopped and turned looking at him.

“Afraid of you?!” She exclaimed insulted at even the implication that she might even be a little bit afraid of him of all people.

“I made you feel good, and it scared you.”

“Don’t be daft!” She countered stepping towards him. James laced his fingers together keeping his eyes on her.

“Oh really? You were afraid that you were enjoying it to much. You were afraid that perhaps, just perhaps you liked my touching you . . .and even more afraid that you wanted to touch me back . . . and not by professional means . . . but by pure animal passion. Human nature wanted to take it’s course but you refused to let it. Because you were afraid. Isn’t that right?”

“Shut it!” She demanded stepping closer to him.

James sat up grasping her hands pulling her against him as he looked up into her eyes, “The truth is you wanted me as much as I wanted you, you could feel it aching down in your very core, but you pulled away from me, fighting it, unwilling to let it out. Isn’t that right? Isn’t it?” Dani couldn’t take it anymore. The sound of his voice, the feel of his hands on hers, the warmth of his breath, and the truth of it was, every word he was speaking was right.

All at once, she reached up cupping his face in her hands and kissed him deeply, consuming his mouth hungrily like someone who hadn’t had a lick of food in days. James pulled her close holding her against his body, and Dani wrapped a thigh around his waist hardly able to contain the lust that was trying to burst from deep within.

However she quickly braced her hands against his chest and pushed herself back away from him breathing deep and covering her mouth with her hands. Shocked at her own behavior and in complete disbelief that she had just done that. The first rule was to never, ever kiss a customer on the mouth under any circumstances.

James looked back at her just as stunned. Her taste was still on his lips and he found himself desperately wanting more of the same.

“Leave.” Dani said quickly backing up further shaking her head. “Leave, now.” Pointing at the door keeping her eyes turned away as she backed away even more, “Get out!” She shouted.

James quickly stood from the bed and walked over to her taking her shoulders and pulling her closer, and kissing her again. Dani didn’t fight it, she kissed him back hungrily her arms clinging to his shoulders and her body starting to wrap around his in eagerness. However she started to pull back away from him shaking her head. “Don’t push me away, Dani. Please.” James whispered still holding her in his arms.

Instantly they consumed each others mouths once more, and Dani wrapped her thigh around James hip causing them to fall against the wall. Reaching down he wrapped his hand around her thigh pulling her up around him a bit more holding her body to his as they rolled over and he pinned her against the wall trying to find a footing. Desperately clinging to each other as they sought out one another’s lips, savagely enjoying the taste of each wondrous passion filled kiss.

Any rational thought was gone, and any hope of slowing things down or stopping them had completely disappeared. They were lost in heated passion, ravaging each other with anxious brutal enthusiasm.

~Avoidance~

Norrington raised his head a little opening one eye looking about. He was partway under the bed near the window on the far side of Dani’s room. The room looked like one of the worst hurricanes in decades had swept through it, it was a complete and utter shambles. Slowly he rolled over onto his side feeling a bit sore in a few places he wasn’t even aware existed on his person. He smiled a bit though feeling the sore places as he moved.

Running his hand through his hair a few times he sat up looking around. It took him a moment to realize he was alone, “Daniela?” He questioned looking about the room stretching up and looking over the bed. Slowly he pulled himself up grabbing his britches on the way. Sitting on the edge of the bed he pulled them on before leaning over digging around on the other side of the bed through a pile of clothing and debris digging out his blouse as he stood.

Pulling his shirt on over his head, he walked over and opened the door stepping out looking to see where Dani had gotten to only to find Kelly standing across the hall leaning in on her doorway with her arms crossed. “What are you doing here? Where’s Dani?” He said looking down the hallway once more.

“I’m to tell you that you had better get your things together and leave as quickly as possible. She’s not coming back until your good and gone, and your not to return. As of today she’s under MacQueen’s protection now. She’s gone to pay him. Doesn’t want you comin’ round her no more.” Norrington looked at Kelly hardly able to believe it.

“You’re lying.” He said. “She hates MacQueen. She’d never do such a thing for any reason.” Norrington’s voice started to raise as he simply couldn’t accept this after what had happened between them last night.

“You men are all alike. You think because we’ll spread our legs, open our mouths, or bend over for you for the money you’ll pay us, we’ve got no feelin’ hearts in our chests, can do whatever you like and play with us like we’re nothing more then painted dolls. . . .well I got some news for ya . . . we have feelin’s . . . we can love . . . the same as any ‘proper’ or ‘decent’ woman . . . the same as you, or anyone else!” Kelly took a few steps towards him. “Dani’s human. She’s got a right to protect her heart, and her feelin’s . . . somethings aren’t a game and can’t be bought and sold no matter how much money changes hands. So you just leave her alone. You’ve done enough damage as it is . . . playin’ with her like you have.” Kelly turned around and stormed back to her room, “So you just go on about your sorry life and leave her be.” Then she slammed her door behind her and locked it.

Norrington stood there starring at the door after having been told off completely and totally. He clinched his jaw, not having been able to get a word in edge wise, and she not being the one he wanted to speak to anyway. There was no point in trying to break down her door, and no time. James was no coward but when this sober, he was no fool either. MacQueen wouldn’t come alone, or come at all. He wouldn’t send one or two boys after him either, he would send a whole group and who knows what else. He rushed back into Dani’s room to gather his things and hastily make his retreat.

Kelly watched through her keyhole until James took the last of his things and quickly dashed down the hall and the door slammed shut behind him. “He’s gone.” She said. “I still think you should have sent for MacQueen for real.” Kelly confessed with a sigh as she looked over in the corner where Dani sat against the wall in a ball. Her knees pulled up to her chest and her face streaked with tears.

(Next Chapter -->)


	5. Tortuga: Roses and Thorns - Chapter 5

~Down With The Sickness~

Dani finished one of the young ladies hair as the sun was beginning to set and smiled when the young woman thanked her. Jess and Kelly came to the door and looked at each other when they saw that once again Dani wasn’t dressed and ready to go out and work tonight. Kelly reached up and knocked at the door getting Dani’s attention.

“Well you two are looking lovely as ever. I take it a trade ship as come in from a long voyage tonight?” She asked with a smile. Kelly walked in first going over to Dani trying to keep things light.

“Yes, the Captain had granted most of his crew leave tonight. So much money will be flowing through the streets, it’ll be like coins will be falling from the sky.” She said moving closer to Dani. Jess came in as well not smiling so much as she looked at her. “Aren’t you coming?”

“Oh . . . no. Not tonight. I have some sewing to do that I’m actually being paid for. Two dresses that I have to have done by morning.” She said with a not to convincing smile. Jess and Kelly looked at each other once more before Jess finally broke the double talk.

“Dani . . . this can’t go on.” She said. “You’ve been ill for almost a week now. What is wrong?” She asked.

“Nothing is wrong.” She said stubbornly. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Standing she walked over to her dresser and picked up her brush, putting it away. “Please, you two will be late. Go on before all the good gentlemen are taken.” She insisted. The girls didn’t move and Dani turned with a smile. “Nothing is wrong, go on.” She said shooing them out the door.

Kelly and Jess both started to protest but Dani just smiled and insisted they were imagining things and closed the door behind them. Her smile faded and she leaned against the door hardly able to breathe closing her eyes resting her head against the wall.

 

~Confrontation~

Norrington came stumbling out of a Tavern with a bottle in his hand looking like the usual rum pot mess he had turned into. Taking a long hard drink from his bottle, he started to weave his way down the street, dodging the passing excited sailors that were on leave, and the women that accompanied them. The entire place was as close as you could get to Sodom and Gamorah without having the hell fire of heaven rain down on your head.

Turning a corner, he leaned against a wall a moment taking a long drink looking about. He wasn’t sure where he was going, probley to find another tavern. He didn’t know, and truthfully he didn’t care. Pushing himself from the wall he stumbled a few feet and began on his way once more. However, suddenly out of nowhere, he found himself being struck, pushed and pulled into an alleyway by a flutter and flash of skirts and lace. He was far to drunk and without enough balance to fight back being outnumbered. Kelly, Jess, Francesca, and Kathy cornered him at the back of the alley way pushing him to the ground until he fell on his rump looking up at them in awe with blood shot eyes.

“What in the bloody hell is this!” He said looking at each of the women who looked down at him with disgust. He started to get up but Francesca put her heel against his shoulder and shoved him back down causing him to fall against the wall.

Kelly was the first to speak, “Here now, what did you give her you slimy git. What sort of bugs are you carryin?” She demanded to know.

James looked up at her. “I beg your pardon?” He said.

Jess looked at Kelly, “You think he’d tell us? No other man would face up to it, you think this one of all of ‘em on Tortuga is going to?”

“He’d better.” Kelly leaned down lower looking a James grabbing him by his hair taking a knife out of her boot and holding it against his throat. “What sort of diseases you carryin’ around with you, you bastard?” She pressed the tip of the knife against his Adam’s apple drawing a little blood. “You’re the last one she was with. She hasn’t worked since you. Even before that, you were around her all the time like a pesky fly bussin around she couldn’t swat away. You must be the one who made her sick.”

“I have no idea what your going on about you insolent wret . . .” He stopped when she pressed the knife harder to his throat, almost eager for him to give her the slightest excuse to slice his neck from ear to ear.

“Check him.” Kelly said still holding him in place, ready to finish what she started if need be. Kathy and Jess hurried over and unbuttoned his trousers making a thorough inspection of his manhood and legs and anything else that might indicate that he would have passed some sort of disease onto Dani. “Anything?”

Kathy shook her head. Kelly paused a moment, worried now that they had no clue as to what was wrong with Dani. Her attention immediately turned back to Norrington. “You have something to do with this. I know you do.” She said.

“Then why not send MacQueen to come ask me.” Norrington said clinching his jaw and narrowing his eyes at her. “To deal with me properly if you think I’m the cause of her ills?”

“MacQueen looks out for his own girls.” Jess said, “Dani refuses to pay him a plug nickel.” That caught Norrington’s attention and he looked at Jess, before looking at Kelly. Kelly frowned as the cat was now out of the bag that it was a rouse to get him out of the building that day. “Lets go.” Kelly said pushing the others out of the alley way.

 

~5am~

Norrington walked along a familiar path near the shoreline on the beaches of Tortuga. It was still dark, the sun had not come up, and it was a bit insane to come out here when one was drunk. But his senses were about him, even if his feet were a bit wobbly at times. It was quiet, and away from the party like atmosphere of the town, which was a nice change of pace, especially when one had almost had his throat cut by a band of angry bangtails.

Seeing a large boulder he reached out and fell on it slightly pulling himself up over it to rest a few moments. He must have fallen asleep because he found himself waking to the sound of someone crying. Raising his head, he looked about a little before clumsily pushing himself up from the rock and walking further down the path.

Coming to another rather large boulder he walked around it, seeing a familiar form with her knees pulled up to her chest sitting on one blanket, and wrapped in another. She’d made a small fire to keep her warm and her head was resting on her knees. James looked around before looking at her not sure he should be there and couldn’t help but feel like he was intruding.

He turned to start to leave but he found that he couldn’t. He couldn’t simply leave her like that. James looked at her once more and slowly walked towards the figure. As he approached, he found that there were several small containers and a bottle next to her. It looked like she had mixed something and perhaps taken it. Herbs of some sort, Medicines perhaps? He recognized the one bottle instantly that was in her hand, it was a bottle of rum.

“Dani?” He questioned.

Taking a breath she raised her head and wiped the tears away from her face. “Why is it . . . whenever I’m always at my worst, you manage to appear.” She said with a sigh.

“What are you doing here?” He asked a bit concerned as he crouched down beside her on the blanket. “I was told that you weren’t well.” Dani took a drink from the bottle of rum looking out towards the see and the way the moon shined down on the water.

“You have the right idea you know.” She said half laughing. “You keep your business to yourself, and the whole of Tortuga won’t know about it in a matter of seconds.” She said referring to his finding out she had been ill. “Letting yourself have friends, . . . now that’s a bad idea.”

James could see that something was clearly wrong with her. She didn’t seem like herself at all. Carefully he moved and sat down beside her looking out at the water for a moment. “Did you know . . .” She continued, “Did you know that they all come to me for advice?” She said taking another drink. “All the girls. They do. I’m not even 25 yet, some of them are older then me, but they all come to me asking me to do their hair, to tend their wounds, to help them however I can. Like I know. Like I’m their mother or something.” She took another drink from the rum bottle before passing it to Norrington to have some.

James took it and took a drink to be socialable even though he wasn’t sure what exactly was going on. She was never ever like this. She detested drinking, and she seemed half drunk herself. “A mother. Me . . .” she said looking down shaking her head, “Now that’s a laugh.” A few more tears escaped from her eyes and fell down her cheeks. “I suppose the reason they all come to me is because I can read and write a bit. That makes people assume I’m intelligent.”

“Your independent . . . your strong and that draws people to you. They want to be close to someone whose strong. It makes them feel safe.” James said looking at her. “You know if you were a man . . . you would have easily made a top notch officer. One of the best I’d wager. Perhaps even a Captain.” She half smiled looking at him. He smiled back handing her the bottle.

“I’m not a man though . . . I’d give anything to have been born one.” She said starring at the bottle. “I hate this life.” She whispered before taking another long drink from the rum bottle.

After a few more moments of silence, Norrington’s eyes were drawn to the things that were with Dani and something was nagging at him. Something wasn’t right about this whole scene. She wasn’t down here washing her clothes, there was no soap to be seen. She wasn’t preparing to take a bath. Something simply was all wrong about this. And the drinking . . . the drinking was an especially tell tale sign of something amiss. She did have a drink every great once in a while, she could hold her liquor quite well, but not to get drunk, and she detested drunks. His senses were ablaze with trying to figure out what exactly was going on.

“Is this really good for you to be out here like this in the cold? If you’ve been ill? Perhaps you’d better go back inside.” He suggested. She took another deep drink from the bottle and shook her head a few more tears falling from her eyes as she wiped her mouth on the back of her arm.

James eyes shifted downward a moment, her lack in care for her well being was drawing him to the conclusion that whatever her illness was, it was fatal. A sharp pain flew through his chest and a sense of shock followed at the possibility that it was that. He had to know right then and there if that was the case, he couldn’t beat about the bush or play hide and seek with it, “Dani . . . are you dying.”

Norrington just starred at her, his breath stuck in his chest waiting for her response. Dani’s eyes glossed over, her eyes fixed on the water as she seemed to stare into oblivion. Suddenly, a realization came upon James without Dani having to say anything. As though the bits and pieces of everything fell into place. His eyes went wide as he leaned closer. “Are you pregnant?”

“Not for to much longer.” She whispered in a ghost like voice as another tear escaped her eye and slid down her cheek. James looked at her face before reaching around her and rummaging through the bits of herbs and tonics she had mixed and taken.

“Dani.” He asked before looking up at her hand that held the bottle of rum by the wrist. “What have you done?”

“Don’t take your . . . high and mighty tone with me James Norrington. This isn’t the time.” She said trying not to break down in tears pulling her hand away from his clutching the bottle closer. “I should have done it when I knew for sure, instead I waited. Toyed with the idea of actually . . .” she half laughed, “actually keeping it and raising it.” More tears flowed from her eyes as she took another drink of rum. “You have any idea how foolish that is? How stupid it was of me to even let that thought pass through my mind?” Reaching up she stopped laughing and covered her eyes a moment before rubbing them a little feeling slightly odd and dizzy. “Then I started to get sick. The girls started noticing . . . and I knew I fooled about to long. I knew better. I don’t know what foolishness has come over me lately.” She said wiping her eyes on the back of her sleeve before taking another long hard drink from the bottle. “I’m more responsible then to let this sort of thing happen to me.”

James remembered Kelly’s words, they were ringing in his ears, and he could almost sense within him without being told by anyone else. He looked towards the fire, simply blown away by everything that was being revealed in a matter of moments. Unexpected things that he never even considered until this very second, “It’s mine. Isn’t it.” He stated, before looking up at her waiting for the answer.

Dani closed her eyes and started to feel a little sicker then before, “What difference does it make now!” She shouted a little bit covering her face with her wrists. “It’ll be done and over with in a matter of hours like it never was.”

“You should have told me first, I had a right to know.” James protested.

“Oh don’t start in with righteous indignation, this conversation isn’t going to take place. The sheer idiocy of it is enough to make one cry for mercy.” She said looking away from him. Dani shook her head, “Of all the things in the world that are considered accidents, James Norrington. One ship colliding into another, hitting a reef that wasn’t charted correctly, ramming your boat full speed into a dock and demolishing it on impact . . . . this is definitely considered an accident of epic proportions. Your demanding that you had a right to know about this, is like the East India Trading Company demanding they had a right to know that a Pirate ship was going to plunder and sink one of their merchant vessels before it happened.”

“You can’t even compare the two Dani. They aren’t even in the same class.” He countered, frustrated that she tried to halt his attempt at an argument with such a clever analogy. “Don’t you think you should have at least . . . given me a chance? Some say in the matter?”

“James, why is it that you continually manage to forget class distinction when it suits you and the rules that were imposed by those who were of your class . . . .” Dani stopped closing her eyes as her head dropped slightly. Norrington looked at her and frowned.

“Dani? Dani are you all right?” He questioned. She dropped the bottle of rum and rolled over crawling towards the rock edge. James pulled the blanket off her out of her way, and put the bottle aside following her. As soon as she got to the edge, she hung her head over the side and began to vomit violently, her entire body retching painfully over and over again. Norrington didn’t quite know what to do, but pull back her hair and hold her body to keep her from falling over the side of the rock.

 

~Sidetracks~

Kelly came out of Dani’s room closing the door behind her running into Norrington who was standing in the hallway. She narrowed her eyes at him, “I knew this had somethin’ to do with you, you nasty git.” She hissed at him and started to walk passed. However James grabbed her by the forearm and pulled her back to him.

“Just tell me how she’s doing. She nearly turned inside out down on the rocks before I carried her back up here.” Kelly looked towards the door before she looked up at James and tore her arm away from his hand.

“I don’t know. Mary in there is from the other side of the island. She’s a friend of one of the girls. Used to be a midwife back in London. She’s lookin’ her over now trying to see what she can do for her. Fine mess you made of things.” Kelly said giving him an evil glare before she turned and went back to her room slamming the door closed so he wouldn’t follow her wanting to extend any more conversation of any kind.

James sighed looking back at Dani’s door and walked over to it. He reached for the handle but paused not sure if he should enter. Looking at the door once more he clinched his jaw feeling as though he had a right to enter despite what anyone said and grabbed the door handle. He stepped inside and closed the door quietly behind him so as not to disturb Dani and looked over to see a rather large, heavy set woman standing by Dani’s bed. She must have been in her 50’s at least. Maybe younger, but if she was, times had been harsh to her indeed.

Dani was laying in bed, asleep with the covers pulled over her to keep her warm, and her hair in braids like she liked it to keep her hair out of her face while she slept. Her face was gray and she looked so exhausted and ill. There were black circles around her eyes and just a sickly flavor to her person in general.

“What do you want here?” The woman said in a booming voice. James looked over at her. “This girl isn’t in any condition to be performing any sort of service, so you best be looking somewhere else.” She said in a stern tone.

“No . . . that’s not what I . . .” This was rather awkward. He didn’t know how to explain his presence. He and Dani didn’t really have any sort of ties to each other at all other then merchant and customer. “I’m a . . . . a friend. I brought her up from the beach this morning. I wanted to see if she was going to be alright.”

The woman looked him over for a moment taking an assessment of him, and smirked slightly. Friend indeed. She hardly took that at face value, she could tell there was something more there. “She needs rest. Made herself real sick she did.” James walked over and looked down at her watching her sleep.

The midwife looked through the herbs and tonics that were brought back up as well that she had apparently mixed and taken. “Threw everything she had at her problem and managed to miss the target it looks like.” James looked up at the woman.

“What?” He questioned.

“She had the right equipment, all the right ingredients . . . she just didn’t use them properly. I doubt she’s ever had to perform this particular act before. Or if she has she’s done it differently, or a long time ago and has forgotten how.” She said putting some of the stuff back down.

“What are you saying? She is going to be alright isn’t she?”

“Yeah. Until she wakes up and finds out she’s still pregnant. As upset as Kelly said she was about it, I’m sure it’s not exactly going to be good news for her. Had to get herself nice and sauced on rum to go through with it the first time looks like.” James eyes were wide at this news as he turned and looked at Dani while she slept. The woman sighed. “Well, next time. I’ll help her through it. Make sure it’s done right, so there won’t be any mishaps and she won’t make herself so sick again.”

She walked over picking up the water pitcher. “Here now. I’m going down to get some fresh water. You leave her be while I’m gone. She’s not well, and has been through enough. You touch her and so help me you’ll wish for the worst day in your life.” She warned before turning and walking out the door.

James just looked at Dani, unable to look away before sitting down next to her on the bed. She was still pregnant. She was still carrying a child, his child, inside of her. Reaching up he touched her face with his fingertips ever so gently tracing the line of her jaw before pulling his hand back, just looking at her in awe.

 

~Aftermath~

Norrington spent a full week of doing nothing but drinking one bottle of rum right after another. Not a bite of food, not a wink of sleep, not even a moment of contemplation other then where the next drink would come from concerned him. It was his intention to drowned out the smallest conscience bit of thought in his head. Maybe then he wouldn’t have to feel anything, or think on it another moment.

He had wanted to talk to Dani when she woke up, he had wanted to at least discuss something about the baby with her. Maybe at least asking that she give him the chance to even consider the possibility of taking responsibility for the child. Yet it seemed Kelly and Jess had made a point of requesting that MacQueen have him evicted from the premises before Dani’s eyes could even flutter into a conscience state. They were determined to keep him away from her at any costs. Even with the fight he had put up, as good as it was to try and stay until she woke, he was vastly out numbered and in the end, he simply had no chance.

Slumped against a wooden wall, half covered in mud and grime from the street, he had his hand on a bottle and his hat was a bit askew on his head. His eyes were completely bloodshot, he was filthy beyond description, his hair was matted with sweat and dirt and no effort had been made whatsoever to try to tame it in any fashion.

Norrington couldn’t really move very much, his body was like pudding being as completely based in rum and spirits like he was. He leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes for a moment trying to block out the noise and lights around him. His eyes opened a bit starring out into the street into the sea of humanity. A ghastly sight if ever there was one.

Finally, with a groan he pulled himself against the wall. Taking another drink from the bottle. He swung a bit against the wall before getting his footing. Then he turned about and stumbled into a back alley into the darkness.

Dani was in her room, counting the number of coins she had and putting them in her wooden box where she kept her savings. Taking a pencil from behind her ear, she marked down how much she had on a piece of paper and folded it putting it with the coins in the box. Then she closed the box and shut it tight before moving and putting the box in a safe place where it would be hidden and making sure it was well secure.

With a soft sigh, she walked over and picked up her brush and started to brush her hair as she sat down. She just starred off into oblivion letting her fingers and brush run through her long strains of hair. It just felt good more then anything else, and it comforted her a little bit.

A knock came at the door and she sighed, “Taken!” She called indicating that whoever it was would have to try another room. She was lying of course, there was no one in there besides herself but she didn’t feel like servicing anyone right now. There were so many things going on inside her. She felt like there was a huge hole left behind, an indescribable feeling of hopelessness that made her want to scream sometimes.

The knock came at the door again and she just shook her head and ignored it this time. Putting her hairbrush down she stood walking over to the window as she pulled the curtains a bit and shut the windows. It was getting a bit chilly, and seemed as though a wind was starting to come up. Locking the shutters to make sure they were secure and tight, she closed the windows too before shutting the curtains the rest of the way.

Then, the knock came once more, “I told you, Taken!” She shouted getting a little frustrated at this pestering. Yet the knock didn’t stop now. It started to sound more like a steady pounding. One, two, three . . . and then the door just seemed to burst in. When it did, there stood James. He saw her standing on the far side of the room and closed the door behind him.

Dani felt a lump in her throat but clinched her jaw when she saw him. “What do you want? Didn’t you hear me? I said Taken. Twice. That usually means that you’ll have to find another to do for you what you obviously can’t do for yourself.” She snapped.

“Did you do it?” He said walking further into the room swaying back and forth trying to keep his footing. “You went through with it after all, didn’t you? When you awoke . . . when your eyes opened . . . you did it.” He said walking towards her.

Dani looked away not wanting to talk about this. She had been trying to bury it as well, trying not to think about it because each time she did it hurt beyond all reprieve and all she wanted to do was push it into a room in the back of her mind, lock the door and throw away the key so she didn’t have to cry herself to sleep each night. “What have I said about coming around me this drink James.” She said in a low voice picking up a dress and walking over to her trunk.

James reached out and grabbed her arm pulling her back, but she quickly dropped the dress and turned around striking him hard across the face. He tried to grab for her hand but she instantly stomped on his foot and swung around with her other hand smacking him again.

There was no use in trying to restrain her she was far to upset and out of control. He raised his arm just in time to keep her claws from grazing his eyes, and knocked her hand away, backhanding her across her face. Dani fell back a little bit but reached for a box that was sitting on the table and threw it at him, before picking up a knife that someone had left in her room. Norrington swatted the box away and started to move towards her. Dani lunged at him with the knife in her hand, and Norrington caught her by the wrist keeping the knife away from his face as he struggled with her other hand that was pounding at his chest.

The young woman’s rage was vicious and he’d never seen her like this before. To be honest, she was showing herself to be a force that was to be reckoned with. Taking her leg she used her knee to strike him hard in the thigh trying to knock him off his balance. Norrington roared at her at the pain it caused, and pushed her back releasing her free hand, never once letting go of her hand that held the weapon. Balling up his fist, he back handed her once more so hard that she literally flew across the room, falling over the table and into the chairs.

As she started to get up, James rushed over and kicked the knife from her hand before she could get to her feet. When he reached down to pull her up, she locked her hands together and hit him as hard as she could in the thigh causing him a moment of intense pain that almost made him pass out. It gave her just enough time to get to her feet.

Instead of going for another weapon, she went straight for him, hitting him hard in the gut with her elbow, and smacking him with her knuckles backhanded as hard as she could across his face. Then again, and once more before he suddenly reached up and grabbed both her hands swinging her around and slamming her into the wall.

Not nearly calmed down in the least bit, she pushed her self away from the wall with her claws bared ready to rip at him again, but he caught her hands and slammed her into the wall again pinning her arms on either side of her, holding his knee firmly against her thighs to keep her against the wall so she couldn’t get away again.

They were both breathing hard as James looked into her eyes, and Dani looked back into his. There was a fair amount of hate burning in both of them; rage and anger seemed to be emanating from their very beings. Norrington released one of her hands to try and get a better footing but she lashed out scratching his neck. James hissed and smacked her hard trying to make her back down.

Instead she jerked her other hand away from his and wrapped her hands around his neck. Norrington grabbed her wrists and pried her hands away from him but not before her nails dug into his skin and ripped at his flesh. He pushed her hands downward away from his face only to have her bring her knees up and brace them against his thighs trying to push him off of her away from the wall.

James had to get a better hold on her and he quickly let go of her hands wrapping both arms underneath hers pulling her hard against his chest as he leaned his full weight against her and pressing her against the wall so she couldn’t get any leverage again. It was a decent enough attempt but she clawed at his back and got her feet against the wall behind them, shoving off of it knocking them to the ground.

Norrington’s body hit hard against the wooden floor knocking his head back as his hat went flying off in some direction and his breath was knocked from his chest. He was stunned for a moment and Dani leaned up beginning to strike him hard in the face and chest over and over with her fists straddling his middle. Angry and enraged beyond all reason.

The Ex-commodore did his best to dodge the blows until he could once more get a hold of her hands, and then at last he grabbed her and rolled over on top of her pinning her to the floor beneath him. They were both in a shabby and beat up condition. Bruises were forming on there bodies and there were random cuts on their arms and faces where they had struck one another. But it seemed that there was so much pent up anger and frustration that it was only the tip of the mountain that had been breeched.

The strange way the two treated each other only seemed to get worse as the seconds passed by. It was impossible to tell when or who for that matter, initiated the first shifted into the violent activity, but the certainty was that it was mutual. Before any rational or reasonable thought could enter the moment, James and Dani were engaged in a brutal and savage kiss. Fire and furry filled passion blazed between them, but it was rabid and violently dangerous.

Norrington’s hand moved to the back of Dani’s neck taking almost a strangle hold, struggling to take the control. Dani’s hand clutched to James jacket pulling it down over his shoulder, her nails dug through his blouse finding the flesh of his shoulder cutting into his skin, not only leavening marks but tearing the flesh.

The fierceness with which they consumed each others mouths could easily leave bruises but it didn’t seem to matter. The two bodies knocked each other about in a relentless bloodthirsty struggle to gain the advantage over the other, ripping at clothing, striking at one another, biting wherever possible and other acts of unnecessary violence.

Somehow, Dani managed to break away from James grasp and got to her feet, making a lunge for a weapon or some other object to strike James with, yet Norrington was fast to his feet at her heels. Reaching up he pushed her hard in the back knocking her forward causing her foot to falter. She fell against the table, her hand reaching out grabbing and object as she swung around to strike him in the face with it. But instead he caught her wrist and backhanded her with his free hand.

Dani was stunned long enough to drop her weapon, and James grabbed her by the hair pulling her into another ferrous kiss. His jacket had fallen to the floor somewhere on the other side of the room, and his blouse was nearly in shreds from where she had torn and ripped with her nails, bleeding wounds from where she had scratched and bitten him.

The truth was that her garments weren’t in much better condition. Her bodice being much more sturdy then anything else she was wearing was the only thing that wasn’t nearly falling off her body in bits and pieces. She had scrapes and cuts, on her arms, face and legs, bite marks across her shoulders, neck and even one or two on her breasts. Yet they were still at each other like mad dogs.

The young woman reached down between them jerking at his trousers until she released his manhood, and Norrington roughly grabbed her backside, squeezing as he lifted her to the table as he pressed himself hard against her wrapping her legs around his waist. They didn’t really seem concerned with each others needs as much as their own as they began to roughly indulge in their basic carnal nature in the most animalistic fashion imaginable.

Both Dani and James hit the most powerful earth shattering climax at the same time causing them both to shake and shiver, crying out in pure and utter ecstasy, bliss, and agony all at once.

When the feeling slowly began to subside, Norrington and Dani where wrapped so tight against each others bodies, clinging so tight in each others arms, that it was doubtful the slightest bit of air could pass between them or if they could have been pried apart by any means at all.

Both were gasping for air, as the madness that had over taken them was subsiding as well. Dani couldn’t hide anymore, she closed her eyes trying to hold them back but she couldn’t. She bit her lip and squeezed her eyes closed but it just hurt to much, it felt like her heart was breaking all over again. She covered her eyes with her hand and began to cry. Finally able to let out that which she hadn’t been able to before now.

(Next Chapter -->)


	6. Tortuga: Roses and Thorns - Chapter 6

~Inside Out~

James and Dani stayed in each others arms in silence for a long time. Norrington just held her tight quietly, letting her cry as she buried her face in his shoulder clinging to him as she wept. His hand cupping her head against him keeping her close, almost as if he was trying to shelter her.

After the crying had subsided, they were still tight in each other’s arms lying on the bed. Dani’s head was reading on Norrington’s chest, both warn out from beating on each other like they had.

“Why did you come here.” Dani’s voice said with a sigh not moving from resting her head on his chest listening to his heart beat.

“I don’t know.” He said after a moment. “I was angry.” He admitted, “I was angry that you never even gave me the chance to consider the possibility of being responsible. You just assumed that I wouldn’t be.”

“James . . . you weren’t responsible. We were never in a relationship. You weren’t courting me. It’s not as if we were lovers who got ourselves into trouble outside of marriage. You pay me to give you pleasure, I do so, and we go our separate ways when our business is complete. My body is my responsibility, and it was my own fault that . . .” she stopped unable to go on any further. She couldn’t continue trying to sound professional, as though it was not a big issue. It hurt her beyond all reason, and it was like a knife being driven into her chest. Reaching up she wiped the tears away. “It was my fault not yours.” She said quickly summarizing in a low tone. “I was careless.”

“If it was all your fault, and it was you who was careless, then how is it you knew it was mine?” He questioned knowing full well the answer already. Dani closed her eyes and gave a loud sigh pushing to sit up and turn away from him.

“Because you are stronger then me and the one who constantly breaks my rules.” She paused a moment. “And . . . and I let you! Is that what you want to hear!” She said keeping her back to him. “I scold you for it now and again, but not every time . . . and I let you do it.” Dropping her head slightly. “Again and again.”

“Dani.” He said sitting up slowly and wrapping and arm around her waist pulling her against him a little as he rested his chin on her shoulder so he could look at her. “Are you truthfully telling me, that I am the only man you are with that insists on having you in such a way? Despite your rules? Knowing full well that you have no one looking after you like MacQueen, or Rhett-Wilson, or any of the others?”

“I’m better respected then you give me credit for, James. I defend myself better then . . . then you’ve seen me do.” She said quietly not looking at him. Shaking her head she started to push his arm away from her but he wrapped his other arm around her as well.

“Dani . . .” He said trying to get her to stop struggling. “Daniela.” He said gently. Her movements slowed and she stopped struggling about. “I was angry . . . because when you told me it was my child you were carrying . . .” He said pausing. “I had a moment . . . a moment of utter . . . excitement that I hadn’t experienced in years. Of joy and bliss that I couldn’t even describe to you in words, or poems or sonnets.” His smile faded and his eyes lowered as the tone in his voice changed, “And then that moment . . . that briefest of moments was ripped away from me. Torn out of my hands, and destroyed as if it were nothing more then a memorandum jotted down on a piece of parchment that meant nothing to anyone but me.” He paused reliving that whole day again and his mouth felt dry, wanting desperately a drink of rum to quench it’s thirsty.

His eyes moved up, “Your . . . ‘friends’ didn’t even let me speak with you again after I brought you back. They wouldn’t even do me the courtesy of waiting until you woke up before evicting me by . . . extreme force.” He said not intending to expand on that.

“It would have made things more difficult for both of us, James. Surely you must realize that by now if you didn’t before.” She said softly. “It’s already taking more of a toll on both of us then it should be. You should have never known, I should have never hesitated. What a mess I made of things.” With a sigh she unwrapped herself from his arms and got up from the bed walking over to a box on the dresser bringing it back over to the bed and setting it down, before getting the pitcher of water and some clean cloths. They seemed to have returned to a civilized state, and there were gashes and wounds that needed to be dressed.

James sat up a bit further feeling a tender twinge in his thigh where she had managed to strike a good and effective blow at one point. It wasn’t really noticeable until now when they weren’t attacking each other like wild beasts. Dani took out her succors and began to cut the cloth into long strips for bandages.

Norrington soaked one of them in cold water as he reached over and placed it on one of the deep bite marks on Dani’s shoulder. It made her shiver and almost drop what she was doing at how tender it felt. James arched a brow at her reaction, not quite sure if it was surprise at the pain . . . or . . . something else. Perhaps left over from the strange and violent encounter that had occurred between them earlier.

“Are you alright?” He questioned holding the cloth against the bite mark. She nodded a little as her hands scrambled to retrieve her succors and the cloth. Norrington was a little curious, as he reach up pushing her hair back finding another series of harsh marks that were surrounded by cuts and bruises. It looked so incredibly painful, and no doubt the very air touching it was excruciating. He poured some more cold water on the cloth and reached over placing it carefully on those wounds as well. Dani’s entire body shook almost as if it were having a seizure when it touched her skin and she whimpered a little bit. Quickly he pulled the cloth away not wanting to hurt her that badly. “Dani, I didn’t mean to . . .” Yet his apology came to an end when her hand came around and grabbed his arm where there was a deep gash that probley needed stitches and a bandage as she pressed her thumb hard beside it where a bruise was forming. No doubt the most tender place around the wound.

Norrington felt as though he was almost going to pass out, as a shiver went down his spine as well. It was pure and utter pain, but there was something else there. Something unexpected that he’d never quite experienced before. Within an instant, Dani and Norrington where locked in a painful yet anxious embrace as they passionately consumed one another’s mouths in a heated kiss.

They started to pull themselves against each others bodies despite the emphasized pain now that bruises had had time to develop, making them attack each others lips even more viciously as the seconds passed by. All at once they thrust themselves away from one another falling against the bed gasping for air. Both shocked at their animalistic beast like behavior.

“This is madness.” Dani said between deep labored breaths, feeling a strong sense of lust pulsing through every inch of her body. James was in the same fix that she was, yearning to take her body against his once more. Her taste was addicting, and the sheer pleasure of it all was a phenomenal feeling.

“Utter insanity.” He said trying to catch his own breath, agreeing with her that this didn’t seem to be normal behavior by any standard. Despite their agreement, and with no warning or being prompted, they rolled towards each other and at once their bodies entwined around each other again as they feverishly ravaged kisses, and passionate embraces from their already quite abused limbs writhing in desperation against one another.

 

~New Order~

James opened an eye to the sound of two female voices. It wasn’t out of the ordinary, since there was quite a number of women on Tortuga. It was possible that they out numbered the men when there were no ships in port. His eyes closed again for a moment before realizing that he was in a bed, his head was on a pillow that he was clinging to, and he was naked. That, was out of the ordinary.

He opened his eyes and raised his head to see Dani standing at the door somewhat dressed in just a white blouse and her skirts, with her hair done up beautifully, speaking with a girl who was giving her a few coins as Dani handed her a garment that she had sewn for her. With a smile she thanked her and Dani smiled back before closing the door and locking it looking at the coins that she had been given and slipping them into a coin purse on the dresser.

“You’ve started charging now?” James said tiredly putting his head back down on the pillow feeling a horrid hang over mixed with the way his body felt as though it had been tenderized.

“I’ve always charged for needlepoint my dear Norrington. I don’t exactly do shotty work you know.” She said walking over to the table and pouring a glass of water before walking over to the bed and sitting down next to him. “Here, drink some water. It will help your head.”

“Nothing is going to help my head.” He groaned not willing to open his eyes again or lift his head from the pillow. Dani just waited a moment starring at him and finally he sighed and rolled over leaning up on an elbow taking the cup and draining the water from it. He made a face and handed it back to her. ”There, satisfied?”

“Yes. And you should be too.” She said taking the cup back and standing walking back over to the table. Dani her self was walking with a bit of a limp so she wasn’t really doing any better, but she had managed to pull herself out of bed to get on with daily matters that need seeing to. “There is food here . . . if your hungry.”

James looked at his arms, and raised the sheet looking at himself noting that his wounds had been cleaned and tended to while he had been sleeping. Arching a brow he looked up at her. No doubt she had done it in a stealth manner so that it could get done instead of falling into another bestial encounter as it had three more times after the first. It was a strange thing to say the least.

“Did you bathe today and do all your chores while I was sleeping?” He said lowering the sheet looking at her a little confused that she was able to do so much when he was having such a time getting started feeling so sore and used.

Dani shook her head a little, “No. I took a sponge bath. It will have to do until I can go down to the shore and take a real one. I’ve not been out of bed so long as you may think.” She said walking over and picking up clothing from off the floor putting it into a basket. “and a word of advice, that I doubt you will take, since you never listen to what I say as it is . . .” she looked at him a moment. “A bath would do you a bit of good as far as your wounds and cuts go. It would insure that they are properly clean and that you wouldn’t have to worry about infections.”

Norrington looked at her a moment, “Then I suppose I shall have to accompany you when you take your bath?” He said watching her closely. Dani looked at him a moment before picking up the basket.

“Do whatever it is you wish, James Norrington. It is your life. Live it as you see fit.” Then she walked out the door closing it behind her. James wasn’t sure what that answer meant, and he ran his hands through his hair scratching his beard a little. He threw the sheet back to get up, and looked around on the floor but stopped. “Hey!” He exclaimed seeing that his clothes were no where to be found. His eyes shifted towards the door where Dani had disappeared with that basket of clothes. She’d made off with them without his knowledge and left him bare as the day he was born with not even his socks.

 

~Swimming~

“Dani!” James exclaimed as he swam after her even further then the first time he had gone out with her before. “Daniela Josephine Mckey!” He hollered as he powered his way through the water even harder then before. Finally he caught up with her just as they reached the rocks almost two miles off shore. She laughed a little as he looked at her. “Alright, now I know your trying to get yourself killed!” He said turning his head away spitting some water out. “And I can’t say that swimming naked in cold water is my idea of fun.”

She smiled letting him keep a hold on her since he’d ‘caught’ her and shook her head some, “You never take any kind of care of your clothes. By the time I get my hands on them they are nearly falling apart. I have to wash them before I can mend them, and then wash them again before I can see if they need any more mending. Besides, what are you complaining about? I’m just as naked as you are.”

James smiled as well putting his hands on her hips and pulling them against his own. “Yes I know.” He said suggestively. “Rather awkward predicament for you isn’t it?”

Dani gave him a sly look, “Oh dear.” She said, “This water is cold isn’t it.” She said with a small giggle, even though she was simply teasing him. James narrowed his eyes at her and she laughed slipping away from his grasp swimming the rest of the way to the rocks.

He chased after her and caught her again turning her about and pressing her against a flat rock wrapping his arms around her as she wrapped her legs around him. “You didn’t win this time.” Dani said looking at him. “You don’t get a prize.” She said nipping at his nose with her teeth.

“Depends on your point of view who won and who lost, now doesn’t it.” He said with a grin. Leaning down he kissed her neck pressing his lips against a mark that had been made before causing her to tense a bit. He took that opportunity to rub his manhood against her sex just a bit holding her body against his. She moaned a little, but then a giggle followed. James thought that was a bit odd and raised his head looking at her, “What’s funny?”

“I think I actually miss your beard.” She said running her fingers along his chin and over his cheek.

“Oh really . . . after all this time and fussing about how I don’t look after myself, don’t bathe, don’t wash or clean, or shave . . . and now that I’ve finally let you at me, you don’t like it. Is that it?” He said with half a smile and an arched brow.

“You look completely different.” She said. “Like you used to.” She said as her grin faded into a smile. James smile faded too as he looked at her for several long moments before pulling back away from her a little.

“What do you mean ‘like I used to’.” He questioned.

Dani’s smile faded completely now, “. . . . James . . . all this time . . . I thought you . . .” she stopped there and grew silent. Suddenly it was as if she was embarrassed to be there with him. She was embarrassed to be seen by him. She was embarrassed that he knew her like he did. Pushing her way out of his arms, she swam past him and started back in to shore.

Norrington wasn’t sure what had happened but he was intent on finding out. He quickly started following after her heading in to the shore line.

 

~Memory~

James sat by the fire when he finished getting dressed in his newly clean clothes that Dani had basically taken it upon herself to work on all day. When she finish getting dress she was cooking a small meal over the fire, as they were both hungry after the long swim.

James looked out across the water seeing a number of people bathing and grooming themselves thinking it somewhat odd. Not to mention it wasn’t Dani’s usual time that she had normally always taken her bath. Not that he minded of course, it was somewhat warmer then usual. But still it was out of the ordinary.

“Have you started a new fashion? Everyone suddenly wants to get clean and neat on a daily basis now?” He questioned still looking at the crowd much further down before looking at Dani. She stoked the fire with a stick before looking up at him.

“You really have been in deep in the bottle these past weeks haven’t you.” James gave her a look and she decided she might let that drop for right now. “Some of the Tavern owners have made a new pact with the working girls. If they are clean and well dressed, they can work the taverns and bars . . . without having to pay the owners anything. They’re checked at the door to see if they’re presentable enough to not have to pay. They figure it will bring in more customers, the girls are happy because it will give them more business, and the customers are just . . . well I guess they are just always happy. It is Tortuga after all. MacQueen, Rett-Wilson, and some of the others helped set it up so they can no doubt line their pockets with twice the coin.”

“Not a bad idea really. I suppose it will cut down on disease and illness, weather that’s the intention or not considerably.” Norrington admitted when Dani walked over handing him a plate and a cup.

“Now you say that, but you won’t put it into practice yourself.” She goateed. Norrington gave her another look. Dani fixed her own plate before sitting down and beginning to eat. “I haven’t worked the streets in over a week an a half. The girls have had me doing washing, and mending for them almost non-stop. So I’ve been doing that instead and making the same amount of money.”

Norrington looked up at her, “So your done working the streets then?” He questioned.

Dani shook her head, “No. I’ve been . . . avoiding going back to work. The girls have been sympathetic. Throwing me pity work I suppose.” She said the words leaving a bad taste in her mouth. “I hate pity. I would have let myself lay here and rot, except they really did need help. The coins they gave me were more or less donations, in the disguise of payment. So none of us would feel like charity was being provided.”

James paused for a moment, “Out at the rocks . . . you were going to say something.” He said calling attention to that awkward moment. “You saw me before. When did you see me before, Dani? Where you in Port Royal at some point?” He asked.

She sighed as she took another bite of food. James could see that this was upsetting her a little more then he was intending for it too. But he couldn’t remember for the life of him as his mind ran over the past decade. As much as it could considering the hang over and the beating it had gone through. There were so many thousands of faces, he couldn’t bring hers to mind before coming to Tortuga.

“James . . . I was on the crossing from England . . . on the same ship you were. We came to Port Royal at the same time you did. My brother was an officer, and I was promised to be married as soon as I came of age to the Captain of the very ship we were all sailing on.” Norrington starred at Dani wide eyed as now he had a reference point to try and remember her from. “My brother was a lieutenant as well.”

“Johnny.” Norrington said still starring at Dani as he recalled the man to memory when she said his rank, matching her last name with his. “John Mckey.” All sorts of memories were flooding back into his mind now, that he had forgotten. “The Captain . . . I remember . . . the Captain was engaged, but it was to your older sister.” He said remembering bits and pieces of conversations with her brother.

Dani nodded a little, “He was, but she was lost to diphtheria before we set sail from England. I was given to him instead to fulfill the contract and was sent in her place.” James felt a little strange as old rooms of his mind had begun to reopen again. That voyage from so long ago, when he was still just a lieutenant himself.

“That’s why you can read, and write beautifully and speak properly.” Dani didn’t say anything to the comment he made and took another bite of her dinner. “How did you come to be here?” He asked.

“If you can remember, my brother was killed in action during a pirate raid near the south islands. The Captain I was promised to died of a brain fever not long after we arrived in Port Royal. I was never wed, I had no family, and without boring you with details . . . I came to be here in Tortuga and learned how to survive on my own.”

James watched her for a while before speaking again. “What did you think of me?” He questioned. Dani looked up at him not sure what he was asking her. “Before I landed on Tortuga after I resigned my commission, nothing more then a man. What did you think of me before when I still held rank and privilege?”

Dani was quiet for a moment looking into her plate stirring her stew about. “I thought you were an arrogant, pompous, heartless, tyrannical, merciless ass.” Norrington didn’t know what to say. He was hardly expecting such an honest and blunt answer.

“What ever made you think that??” He said both stunned and insulted. She sighed a little putting her plate down and taking a drink.

“I was a 12-year-old girl, who saw you order 25 lashes to a man who had been insubordinate. I wasn’t old enough to know that you were following protocol or whatever it was. No one saw fit to explain it to me, and we were all made to stand on deck and watch as he was flogged bloody. Screaming, and crying. You were the closest. You gave the order.” She looked up at him. “You looked so cold, and unfeeling. Of course in my eyes at such an age, I viewed you as a monster. Most of the children aboard the ship did. Or didn’t you notice that they all hid from you for the rest of the voyage.”

James listened to her story, and could see clearly the point of view she was looking through. He did remember that it seemed like the ship was devoid of children after that incident. “If I was such a monster in your mind, . . . then why suffer me as you have?” His eyes turned upwards. “You knew who I was from the first day I came here.”

Norrington watched her waiting for her answer when she didn’t reply to him right away. Dani stood up walking over and taking his plate seeing he was finished. “You were right James. I’m not better then you are.” She picked up her plate as well. “I just got here before you did.” Then she walked away to go and wash the dishes.

The ex-commodore watched as she walked away. Some how things started to make a bit more sense. The reason she seemed to understand him so well, was because she came from a family that was as privileged and as high in rank as his own. Except hers died out when her brother perished, and her betrothed died leaving her alone in a strange place. She was the last of her family, and so young that she had to find her own way. She didn’t share the circumstances which led her to have to come to Tortuga and turn to such a life, but she was here now.

There was a feeling in the back of his mind that she didn’t find half the compassion that she had shown him, as roughly antagonistic as they were to each other, when she arrived. When he was at his very very worst, and truly needed somewhere to turn, half dying, torn up in the streets, or starving he had somewhere to turn even if she had turned him out a dozen times over. Against her better judgment.

 

~Crackdown~

Dani was on her hands and knees with the rest of the girls who boarded at the house scrubbing the floors of their rooms, the hallways and walls of the entire building. They had spent the morning outside beating rugs and carpets free of the pounds of dust they had acquired over time.

Apparently, the owner of the house had either lost the deed in some sort of gamble, or game, or had simply sold it outright. Exactly what had happened and who had bought the house were details that no one seemed to know, but the terms under which the girls would be allowed to keep their residency were unclear as well. It seemed that their only chance was going to be to be to impress the new owners by insuring that the entire house was completely clean and whipped into presentable condition by the time they arrived for inspection. It was no secret that the building housed prostitutes. Yet the girls were all working as hard as ever to present themselves and the house as something other then a slum filled bordello, filled will sleazy, slimy bangtails so that they wouldn’t be thrown out into the streets.

“Dani!” Jess called. “Dani, I can’t reach the top of my window to put these curtains up!” Dani put her scrub brush in her bucket and wiped her hands on her apron before getting up and making her way down to Jess’s room.

“Here.” She said, “Pull the table over.” The two girls took hold of either side of the table and dragged it under the window. Dani took one of the curtains and climbed up on the table hanging it in place for her friend. As they worked Jess started to talk about something that she had been concerned about.

“Dani?” She began nervously not sure if she should say anything. “Can I ask you something?” Dani reached back and Jess handed her the other curtain.

“Of course, darling. What’s on your mind?” She said turning to hang the other curtain in place.

Jess hesitated another moment as she idly ran her fingers over the edge of the table. “Why do you let Norrington come around you like he does?” She said softly. “I mean . . . even though you say you don’t like him . . . it seems like . . . he’s always around. Hurting you.”

Dani pulled the curtain’s together to make sure they were even and arranged them so they looked nice. “I wish I knew the answer to that, Jess.” She said with a sigh, “God knows I’ve asked myself that question a million times over, and a million times again.” Climbing down from the table she and Jess moved it back to where it had been before.

“Is it because you . . . you love him?” She asked abruptly her eyes turned towards the floor. “Is that why you put up with everything he does to you?”

Dani looked up at Jess a moment when she said that. “I would hardly call whatever it is between us, love, Jess. It’s more like a . . . a finely tuned irritation that we take out on each other on occasion. You must have noticed that he gets as good as he gives. He has a fair amount of bruises and cuts on his person when he comes hobbling out of my room you know.”

“But he knew what he was doing didn’t he.” Jess said looking at Dani. “He knew what he was doing when he got you in a family way.”

Dani stopped in mid step turning and looking at Jess taken back by her words. “I don’t think any man really thinks about what the result will be when he’s having a throw. That’s why it’s up to us to keep a lock on what they’re doing.” She said putting a hand on her hip wondering what was going on to bring this conversation up. “Jess . . . what made you say such a thing? That was weeks ago. Hardly even a thought now.” She said looking away tossing a cloth aside. It was a lie, it still hurt every time it crossed her mind.

“Kelly said he did it on purpose, just to hurt you.” Dani smiled and half laughed at that.

“Kelly would love to see James Norrington run up a flag mast by his hide. If ever there was a pure and utter hatred towards men, Kelly would have it.” She looked at Jess and sighed, “She’s one of the first to run across Norrington when he came to Tortuga love, so they have some . . . history as far as hatred goes . . . and . . .”

“Michelle heard him say it.” Jess said cutting Dani off in mid-sentence. Dani looked at her a moment not sure if she had heard correctly. Jess looked sheepish wishing she hadn’t said it but it was something that she had been keeping to herself and it had been worrying her.

“What?” Dani said shaking her head a little opening her eyes almost certain that she didn’t hear what Jess said right.

“Michelle and Jeanette . . . heard him bragging about it. He said that he had done it on purpose, . . . to make you suffer. He heard that women suffered a lot in child birth. That if you’d grown a tolerance to the pain he caused you on the outside . . . that . . . that he’d found a way to hurt you on the inside.”

Dani just starred at Jess and sighed, “Jess . . . rumors on Tortuga flow more freely then rum. I love Kelly dearly, I truly do. But not in the way she wants me to.” Jess looked at Dani a little confused. “She told you that, hoping you would tell me and I would be mad enough at James Norrington to throw him out on his nose once and for all.”

“What do you mean?” She asked.

“Jess . . . Kelly isn’t . . .” Dani half smiled and just shook her head. “Don’t worry about it love.” She said putting her hand on her shoulder. “Just know that Norrington . . . scum, sleazy, and a drunken a pig as he is, did not intentionally impregnate me. It was not some conspiracy master plot to do me such a harm. We do plenty of harm to each other, but I assure you . . . even he would not stoop so low. You’ll find that as much harm came to him as it did to me in that particular instance.” She could feel tears starting to well up behind her eyes and a pain in her chest recalling the whole ordeal and raised her hand to her forehead.

Jess looked at her curiously, “You mean . . . you mean he wanted the baby?” She said surprised. Dani was starting to hate this conversation.

Not meaning to, Dani raised her voice, “We have a lot more work to do before this evening comes Jess, and we’re not getting it done standing about here letting our mouths run now are we? Come on, step too.” She said shooing her out the door. Jess could tell in the tone that Dani was using that she didn’t want to talk about it any more. Quickly, Dani reached up wiping the tears from her eyes before following Jess out into the hall to go about her work as well.

By nightfall, the girls had finished with the housework and they had gone down to the shore to bathe themselves being so dirty from cleaning all day. Dani took her clothes down from the line and put them in her basket walking up the stairs and going to her room. She was exhausted, and no doubt every other girl in the building was as well. But the house was definitely a pleasant place to be right now. There wasn’t a lick of dirt or dust in the whole place; it was opened up so that the warm sea breeze came through bringing a fresh smell into the rooms. They had done fine work, and had everything in the world to be proud of.

When she arrived at her room, she turned around pushing the door open with her backside bringing her basket in with her and turned around to set it down. The door slammed shut and she looked up with a frown to see a familiar face. Why was it that no one saw fit to knock on her door, or wait for her to come home and just let themselves in? “You?” She said with a frown tossing her basket down on her table. “Don’t tell me.” She said putting her hands on her hips. “God in heaven don’t tell me it’s you.” She said watching MacQueen walk around her room inspecting the place running his finger over a place here and there tauntingly.

“Nice.” He said looking about with an impressed look on his face. “Nice what you and the girls have done with the place, Dani. Never thought a whorehouse could look so clean and proper like. It even smells clean. You couldn’t even tell what kind of entertainment was served here just by walkin’ in the door.”

“You mean to say, we’ve been breaking our backs since we got off the docks and streets last night, slaving away all bloody day, for you!” She said putting her hands on her hips. “Oh for Christ’s sakes!” She exclaimed. “You could have told someone so we didn’t have to go through all the trouble!”

“Watch your mouth, Dani girl. I’m your landlord now. I could have you thrown out of here quicker then you can curse my name.” He warned. Dani narrowed her eyes when he said that and clinched her jaw. She wasn’t about to be under his thumb in any way shape or form. Turning away from him she walked over and started to gather her things. She was leaving there this instant, this very moment. “Not only you, but Jess, Kelly, Maggy, Faith, and all those other girls of yours you keep company with.” Dani slowed her movements and stopped.

MacQueen walked towards her. “You set foot out of that door, and so help me I’ll throw them all out on the street with no place to go. No beds to sleep in, no roof over their heads to keep them dry from the rain, no walls to protect them from the cold and then wind. No doors to lock to keep them safe while they sleep. You’re stayin’ right where you are.”

Dani could hardly breathe feeling his hot breath on her neck, “I’m not working for you MacQueen. I’ll pay my rent, as I always have. I still won’t let you frighten me into paying protection money.” She said.

“You’ll do whatever I want you to do, Dani.” He smiled as his gold tooth caught the light in the room causing it to shine. “That’s the beauty of this arrangement. You’re mine.” Reaching up he stroked her shoulder with his fingertip a little bit, “Don’t worry darlin’. I don’t ask for much. I won’t interfere with your workin’ duties. We wouldn’t want you to miss earnin’ your pay would we?” He stepped closer and grinned whispering in her ear. “But we’ll have a lot of fun together.” He chuckled before he and the two others that were with him left the room and the door slammed behind them.

Dani felt ill to her stomach then she felt a sense of furry over take her and she began to fling things about. Knocking her basket off the table before throwing the table over and kicking the chair.

(Next Chapter -->)


	7. Tortuga: Roses and Thorns - Chapter 7

~Spiral Rule~

Norrington watched Dani walking down the street for sometime with two others, following after them. It wasn’t until they split apart and Dani was alone that he finally approached her. She leaned on a wall looking around waiting for a customer to come to her, not wanting to get into the middle of the large ongoing brawl that was the whole of Tortuga. She simply wasn’t in the mood tonight.

Then a hand clasped her shoulder and she sighed. It seemed that it was time to get to work. Turning around she saw James standing there and was a little surprised to see him. ”James? What on earth?” She began, only to have him pull her back from the wall a few yards and into the alleyway. Dani sighed pulling her hand away from him. “James, for goodness sakes. I’ll go with you; you don’t have to drag me along like you think I’ll get away. I’m a certain shag. Remember?”

“I saw the house cleaning yesterday. It was a bit unusual for all the girls to be doing such cleaning at once, and be awake at once during the day. What on earth was going on?” He questioned.

“The boarding house was bought by a new owner. We had no idea who it was so we were trying to make things look more presentable so that we could keep our homes. Silly us . . .we should have known that no one special and only the devil himself would take over our homes on Tortuga.”

“Why? Who has the deed now?” He questioned.

“MacQueen.” She said crossing her arms. “And as much as I feel it’s vain to believe and loath to think it . . . I have a feeling it might have been for my sake.” She said looking down. “The bastard won’t let me leave, and threatened that if I tried to he throw out all the others as well. They’ve got no where else to go, and he’d throw them into the streets even though they all pay him the protection that he’s frightened them into paying.”

“He owns the boarding house now? Does that mean he owns you as well?” Norrington said with a look of utter awe and shock.

“No one owns me!” She said. “I do as I like, when I like, with who I like! And there is no one who is going to tell me any different. Not You, or MacQueen, not even the King himself were he to show up here in Tortuga.” She said getting agitated.

“Calm down.” He said looking at her. Norrington sighed a little shaking his head before he glanced towards her. “So have your work ethics completely turned inside out then. Everything’s changed down to the last detail?” He questioned.

“No.” She said, leaning against the wall looking away. “He swears that he won’t interfere with me or what I do. I can go on doing business as I always have, conducting it as I see fit. Except when he wants me to do something for him I have to do it. Whatever he wants, down to the last letter. Without protest I imagine.”

“Do something for him? Like what?” Dani sighed and pushed herself off the wall.

“Look what do you care, Norrington? What is it any of your business anyway? It’s my own fix, my own problem, and I’m sure you have enough in your life that are yours alone to deal with so why go poking around in mine?” She said pushing him back away from her starting to leave the alley, but he reached out and seized her arm pulling her back.

“Will I still be able to come round.” He said directly. “Will you allow me that.”

Dani looked into his eyes for a moment. “If you have any value on your life left, James Norrington. Even the slightest . . . ounce of care for yourself. Then you’ll steer yourself clear of that boarding house and it’s new owner . . . and everything that now considers part of his filthy little empire.” She paused a moment before looking into his green eyes, “Please don’t come round anymore, James.” With that she jerked her arm away and quickly hurried down the alley back out into the rough streets, disappearing into the rowdy Tortuga crowds.

 

~Test of Wills~

MacQueen sent one of his men to bring Dani to him, knowing that if he just sent for her to come on her own, it would be a cold day in hell before she came to him unescorted. A knock came to his door and it opened, and the man he had sent for her shoved Dani inside closing it behind her and it sounded like it was locked from the outside.

Turning around she wiped a stray strain of hair from her face that had fallen out of place in her struggles with that thug that had brought her from her room and starred at MacQueen. “Well? What do you want?” She said putting her hand on her hip, annoyed that she had been called out in such a way when she had been trying to get some sleep. “Can’t a girl get a little bit of shut eye between shifts if she’s supposed to make your rent before the week is out?”

MacQueen walked over to Dani and with one swift stroke back handed her with his knuckles across her cheek. Her hand instantly went over her face for only a moment, as MacQueen hissed in her ear, “Still can’t seem to hold that tongue in your head. Can you?” She quickly stood up straight, clinching her jaw and lowering her hand. “I’ll be curin’ you of that soon enough. Or at least put that tongue of yours to better use.” Reaching up he grabbed her by the back of her hair and dragged her into the next room. Dani’s hands reached up grabbing his wrist so his hand wouldn’t pull so hard on her hair.

“PUT YOUR COCK IN MY MOUTH, I DARE YOU!” She yelled. MacQueen reached up with his free hand grabbing her by the front of her dress and flinging her down to the floor. She fell hard and it nearly knocked her wind from her. She coughed a little but quickly sat up scooting away from him.

“Feisty little bitch, aren’t you.” He chuckled. “I like me a challenge.”

Dani turned over and looked up seeing another in the room. Her expression changed as she saw Kelly standing in the corner in her undergarments, a black bruise around her right eye. Dani’s eyes shifted back towards MacQueen a moment before looking at Kelly again. “What’s going on here.” She said slowly getting to her feet, in a cautious stance ready to dart in any direction if he made an attempt at her again. “Kelly?” Dani said looking at MacQueen keep her eyes fixed on him. “Kelly, honey? Are you alright? What’s he done to you?” She said not sure what was happening.

“Oh, it’s not what I’ve done to her.” MacQueen said with a smirk and a glint in his eyes as he walked over to Kelly offering his hand, that she slowly look lowering her eyes timidly. He led her towards Dani a few steps. “It’s what you’re going to do to her, and what she’s going to do to you.” He pushed Kelly towards her slightly causing her to stumble and Dani caught her. “And I’m going to watch.”

“He . . . he doesn’t usually . . . do this Dani. He’s never done this before. I’m sorry.” Kelly whispered tears in her voice. “I’m so sorry.” She breathed. “If he’d have let me have a choice I would have chosen you anyway. You know there isn’t anyone I’d rather be with then you.” She said softly trying not to cry.

Kelly rested her head against Dani’s shoulder trying to hide her face as the tears started to flow, humiliated beyond words. Dani held her close and clinched her jaw narrowing her eyes as she starred at MacQueen. “You have no feeling heart in you, do you.” Kelly’s preference didn’t run towards men. It wasn’t much of a secret, just a sort of unspoken knowledge around the place. “You have these women pay you to protect them, but who protects them from you!!” She shouted.

MacQueen smiled at her evilly as his eyes darkened, “You do, Dani.”

“Why can’t you simply leave her be? She’s not hurting anyone! Just because she doesn’t like you and your boys cocks around her doesn’t mean she doesn’t give you exactly what you want when you pay her for it. So why are you bothering her like this?” Dani said holding her tighter.

“Well now I’m givin’ her what she wants, aren’t I?” He said sitting down. “I’m givin’ her you.” Kelly reached up covering her face trying to muffle her cries. Dani’s eyes narrowed at MacQueen.

“I’m fairly certain that this is a far cry from what she had in mind.” Dani was caught between the jaws of a predator and there didn’t seem to be a way out.

“Is this little scene for her sake or for yours, Dani? Pride goeth before a fall, as the sayin’ goes.” He said starring in her eyes.

“Of all the places the likes of you could quote from, I would think that you would be terrified of even mentioning the bible.” MacQueen’s look darkened even more as his eyes narrowed when she said that.

“You should never over educate women. Over educated women are nothin’ but trouble.” He said quoting himself for the 100th time. “I’ll tell you what. I’ll send her back to her room so she can get nice and cleaned up for work tonight . . . . if you kiss her goodbye. How’s that?” Kelly’s crying died down a little when she heard that and Dani looked at MacQueen. “You can manage that much, can’t you Dani?”

Dani stroked Kelly’s hair a little still trying to calm her, before pulling back and giving her a peck on the lips. Both girls were hoping that they could get away with that, but MacQueen was hardly amused. “Try again.” He said in a stern tone, warning them he wasn’t in the mood for games. Dani rolled her eyes and sighed pulling Kelly a little closer, as she carefully cupped her face in her hands she pressed her lips to her softly at first. Then she slid one hand back through her hair pulling her a little closer still kissing her deeply letting her tongue slip passed her lips caressing hers softly. After a moment the kiss broke and Dani shot a look towards MacQueen waiting impatiently for his approval so Kelly could go. “Very nice.” He said gleefully. Then he waved a hand lazily at Kelly.

Kelly looked at Dani still holding her hand not wanting to leave her there by herself, but Dani gave her a look letting her know it was okay before telling her to go. Kelly quickly grabbed her dress, and with one more worried look towards Dani she ran out the door heading back to her own room.

MacQueen stood from his chair and walked over to Dani. He didn’t say a word as he just kept the same discontent look on his face. Suddenly he lashed out smacking her as hard as he could. When she didn’t go down with the first blow, he hit her again, and then again right after. Angry that she hadn’t done as she was told and constantly felt the need to talk to him in such a manner.

 

~Anger Management~

Dani swam around in the cold water for over an hour, much longer then usual far off the shore around the rocks that she usually just swam to and back. It was secluded and no one was around. The cold water felt good on her sore body, and it had made the swelling go down on her face so that all was left was the bruises.

It wasn’t in her nature to simply be quiet and let someone treat her like MacQueen did. The more he tried to break her, the more she wanted to fight him and it just seemed like it wasn’t doing anything but getting her into more and more trouble. The more she thought about it, the angrier she got, and perhaps that was why she swam so long and hard today and couldn’t stop swimming laps around the rock formation.

“Twenty-two.” Dani looked up when she was resting against a rock for a moment to see a shaggy looking face looking back down at her. “Twenty-two laps in icy cold water. I’m impressed.” She looked around before looking back up.

“How in the bloody hell did you get all the way out here?” She exclaimed.

“Is that any way for a lady to speak, Dani?” Norrington said leaning over the rock as he arched a brow slightly. “Such language.” He clicked his tongue slightly in taunting disapproval.

She simply gave him a dark and harsh look in response to his flipness. “I have a fire going, would you like to come up and sit next to it for a while to thaw out your icy disposition?” He questioned.

“Now how in the world did you get a fire going out here!?” She said even more a gasped then the first time.

“You ask to many questions.” He said reaching down offering her his hand to pull her up. She swatted it away and crossed her arms over her chest.

“No.” She said in response. “I haven’t got any clothes.” James lay back down on the rock and leaned over it again.

“As if I’ve not seen you without clothing before Daniela. You’ll have to think of a better excuse then that not to come out of the water for a while.” She looked up at him and he just smirked a little holding his hand out. She starred at it for a moment and with a sigh she took it.

Standing up with one mighty hoist he pulled her out of the water and set her on her feet on the rocks wrapping a blanket around her, walking with her further around the rock formation.

 

~Hidden~

Dani sat next to the fire with the blanket wrapped around her looking at James, “So how long have you been waiting here on these rocks for me?” She questioned a little surprised.

“Since about midnight I suppose.” He said reaching over and wrapping the blanket around her feet as well. “I knew you would swim out this way as soon as you came down the beach in the morning.”

“Am I to believe that you took that long boat over there, went to the trouble to row yourself all the way out here, and waited for hours just for me to swim out here to these rocks?” James looked up at her.

“That’s what I did, is it not?” He questioned.

“Good God, why?” She said a little amused that he had done it just to see her.

“What else had I to do?” He said putting some more wood in the fire. “I would have called out to you earlier except you seemed so intent on swimming around the rocks as many times as possible. I was rather involved in counting your turns.” There was nothing on those rocks except the rocks themselves. The wood, the blankets, Norrington had to bring in the boat with him.

“Well, you might not like the cold water, James Norrington, but it feels exceptionally good on my body this morning.” She said snuggling down into the blanket he had given her to wrap around her to keep warm.

James looked towards her a moment, I can see why.” Dani looked up at n Norrington and his eyes turned away suddenly feeling a bit awkward. “I didn’t expect . . .” He paused. “You said not to come to the house. I haven’t come because you asked me not to. Not because I’ve been afraid.”

Dani half laughed, “As if my ever telling you not to come around has ever stopped you before.” She said. “Usually it’s a challenge to see how quickly you can break into my room and catch me unawares.”

“You didn’t tell me this time, Dani. You asked me. And you meant it.” He said looking at her seriously. Her eyes turned towards him caught off guard by this. She hardly expected him to even remember her asking him not to come. “Usually you know what your doing Dani, I’ll give you that.” He admitted. “You’ve . . .” he sighed, it seemed hard for him to say any of this. “You’ve bailed me out of tight spots more then once when I should have died long before now because of stupidity and willful ignorance.”

She looked away hearing the tone in his voice and she could tell by his words that his opinion might have changed. “What are you saying then James?” She asked. “I’ve become . . . the ignorant one because I don’t allow you to come to my room anymore? To come see me, for your own sake?”

Norrington furrowed his brow slightly. “Have you looked at yourself? Your hardly recognizable to your own friends. In a matter of a week he’s managed to disfigure your person into something from a horror story.”

She was quiet for a moment her eyes were turned downcast as she listened. “I thought we agreed that our business was our own, and we wouldn’t mix one in the others.” She said in a quiet voice. Norrington ran his hand through his hair.

“There is hardly a bit of your body that is it’s proper coloring. You’ve been beaten black, blue, and purple from head to toe. That cut on your lip hardly looks healed and as if it’s been broken open more then once, and I can see that the black eye below the one you have now barely started to heal before he gave you the fresh one.” He said his voice raising a little. “What on earth has gotten into you Dani! To let him treat you this way?”

“Why does it concern you? You’ve given me a fair share of cuts and black eyes of your own.” She said looking at him in disbelief.

“I never gave you a black eye you didn’t return to me in one form or another. At least with us it was an eye for an eye. You fought back, and you were a formidable adversary. MacQueen isn’t half my height and barely yours. You can fight him, and probley win. You did with me more times then I care to admit.”

“You were drunk of your ass half the time James!” She shouted getting frustrated with this conversation. “A strong wind could have blown you over had it come up!” She yelled. Instantly James reached out and smacked her across the face. As he usually did when she started to scream at him. Without hesitation, Dani dropped the blanket she was clutching from around her and came up with her nails, trying to claw his eyes out. Norrington grabbed her wrists but fell back with the force at which she came at him with.

Dani clasped her hands together tearing her wrists away from his hands as she began to beat as hard as she should on his chest, straddling his stomach, hitting at his face, and arms and anything else she could with as much force and power as she could muster.

Needless to say, Norrington was hardly expecting such an onrush of pure and utter hate and anger and was completely caught off guard. Finally he managed to regain capture of her arms, “Dani . . . Dani! DANEILA!” He said crossing her arms over her chest and turning her around so her back was against him holding her there to restrain her. Still she kicked and fought trying to get free. Norrington realized after a moment that it wasn’t him she was fighting at all. Her eyes were closed. It was MacQueen she was attacking with such fierceness. When he roared her name the last time and she realized that there was no escape by how tightly she was held with the way he had her arms wrapped back around herself. She stopped struggling and slowly broke down into tears.

Norrington slowly released her when he was sure that she wasn’t going to attack him again, and wrapped his arms around her embracing her tightly. He stroked her hair gently laying her head back against his shoulder. “Shhhh.” He said softly. Reaching over he took the blanket and put it over her again holding her against him in his lap before wrapping his arms around her again holding her close. “Shhh.”

 

~Sweet Dreams are Made of These~

Dani made her way down the hall carrying a basket of white linens. Her hair was tied back and she had on her cleaning clothes. An old dress that she wore when she was doing housework and cleaning, it was a ratty looking thing and really couldn’t get much worse. Making her way towards the inner stairway, she opened the door and went upstairs carrying the basket with her.

The house was empty for the most part. MacQueen’s boys were either in rooms with the girls, or down drinking at one of the taverns. It was just the time of the day it was. When she reached the end of the hallway she came to the door where MacQueen would be. She turned the handle and walked in closing it behind her.

Walking into the room further, she found MacQueen with one of the girls from the first floor. He stopped what he was doing and looked at Dani. “Here now. I didn’t send for you what are you doin’ up here?”

“Your bed linens.” She said with a plain look on her face. “I came to change them for fresh ones.” She said walking over putting the basket on the side table. MacQueen looked up at her, holding the younger girl in his arms not intending to let her go. The young woman didn’t look happy at all and was quite upset to say the least.

“Well as you can plainly see, they’re going to be in use! So come back when I call for you!” He said looking back to the young lady in his arms. When he turned away from Dani, she reached into the bottom of her basket. Turning back towards MacQueen she wrapped her right arm around his face under his chin jerking his head back pulling him off the young lady. The girl fell to the floor, and scrambled to her feet moving away as fast as she could.

 

~Tragedy and Mysteries~

Norrington stumbled through a large crowd on the street, that was gawking and milling about trying to get a better look. He wasn’t sure what was going on, but it must have been something big that got everyone’s attention. Making his way to the front of the crowd where he could see since he was taller then most, he found that everyone’s focus seemed to be on the building that Dani lived in.

It was sometime before any evidence at all of what all the commotion was about made itself known, as two men came out at the top of landing. Each at the end of a blood soaked shredded sheet. The crowd gasped and clamored wanting a better look, but the two men put what was apparently a body down on a piece of canvas that was waiting on the landing and rolled it up around the sheet before picking that up and starting down the stairs.

“Who is that?” Someone asked. “What’s happened?”

“Haven’t you heard?” Another voice said. “MacQueen’s girls found him in his bed, among bloody sheets. His throat cut and hacked to ribbons. That’s them over there.” On the porch of the boarding house were all the girls, crying and weeping uncontrollably, holding each other, and trying not to look when the two men walked by with the body.

“Who done it? Who murdered him?” Another said.

“Don’t know. They think it’s one of his rivals. MacQueen had plenty of enemies he did. Could have been one of a hundred men, says I. Might have even been one of his own.” Norrington’s eyes were fixed on the group of women on the porch, particularly Dani. Her arms were wrapped around Jess, and Kelly was leaning on her as well. She had a pale color to her face, and a far away ghostly look in her eyes. The only one of the girls who wasn’t crying. Even though she was physically present, it seemed as though she was also the only one who wasn’t there.

 

~Immortal~

Norrington walked down the hallway amongst the woman who were working hard to clean the floors where blood had dripped off the body that had been carried through the house to be taken out. Making his way through the sea of buckets and soap suds, he came to Dani’s room and opened the door finding it unlocked. Turning the door handle he stepped inside.

Dani was alone in the quiet room, standing amongst the shadows near the window looking out. There was a feeling of gloom that overcast her entire room that wasn’t usually there, and it was an odd feeling to walk into. Slipping a little further in, he closed the door behind him shutting out the sounds in the hallway before looking towards her once more.

The way she stood before the window looking out, with her shoulders down and no expression on her face seemed as though she was mentally somewhere else. Physically there because she had to be but mentally wanting to be 1,000 miles away. Somewhere more pleasant, less real. “I hardly expected to see you here. So soon.” Dani said in a monotone voice. It hardly even sounded like her. She didn’t move or look away from the window. It unnerved James greatly.

“Where else did you think I would be.” He said keeping his eyes fixed on her. “Of course I would come to see you. I’m sure with . . . MacQueen gone there will be some sort of uprising. All of his assets and such now having no owner to claim them.”

“They are to be divided.” She said. “Among Murdock, Rhett-Wilson, and Summerour. Murdock is taking over protection of the girls. He might as well be one himself, so I doubt they have much to fear from him in the same aspect as they did from MacQueen.”

Norrington cautiously stepped closer to her looking from left to right as if he was expecting to be attacked by something from the shadows. “He does have that sort of way about him doesn’t he.” He commented. “That doesn’t make him any less dangerous, Dani.”

“He has no interest in me. There is no quarrel with me. It was only MacQueen’s sick and twisted mind that was so determined to make some sort of . . . pet out of me. Example or some such . . . idiotic notion.”

Slowly and carefully, James reached out to touch her shoulder, ready for anything. Luckily for him, he had prepared himself for some sort of attack. When he touched her she turned and looked at him with a curious look on her face wondering what he wanted. Norrington wasn’t sure what he was expecting but it wasn’t that. “Your not wanting to be serviced right now are you?” She questioned. “I hardly think it’s an appropriate time James . . . the rest of the house seems to be in mourning.”

That was all she said in a light tone before walking past him, moving over and picking up her laundry basket as if it was a normal day. “At least wait until tonight when everyone is expected to work, James Norrington. That would be the respectable thing to do, if there is some such a word in this place.” She said in her usual dry humor tone before walking out the door with her daily laundry to go about her chores.

James just stood there utterly speechless. He took a few steps towards the door, his jaw decidedly earthbound not at all sure what he had just witnessed. He thought for certain that he had had her pegged as the one who had killed MacQueen. But suddenly he wasn’t so certain after all. Perhaps it was just the brutality of the murder that had caused her to react so strangely. Not everyone wept around death, everyone reacted differently. Tortuga wasn’t exactly death and murder free. It was a common occurrence. She’d lived here nearer on a decade. Who knew.

 

~Reciprocity~

James walked through the insane streets of Tortuga dodging thrown bottles, brawls in the streets, bullets whizzing past his ears, and all sorts of others dangers without much of a care or concern. He took a drink from his rum bottle and continued to move through the sea of humanity.

At some point in the night, he was going to go and visit Dani, but he just hadn’t wondered over that way yet. He seemed to just be wondering around aimlessly following the moonlight perhaps. It was the strangest thing, he kept thinking he heard music and singing coming from somewhere, but couldn’t quite figure out where it was coming from, or even if it was actually there. He’d imagined things before that the drink had conjured in his mind that weren’t actually there.

Stumbling about slightly, he fell against a wall a minute to rest and leaned against it taking another drink. How he hated the thought of life, where it had been and where it had come to.

James rapped on Dani’s door with his fist leaning against the wall. After a moment he heard light footsteps approaching and heard the key turn in the lock. When it opened, the young woman leaned against the door looking at Norrington. She looked different tonight. Suddenly, any trouble he had remembering her from before was gone. Clean of course, never would she have let herself be seen any other way. The style of dress she wore however, was one that would have been of the class her family was from. A long crimson colored satin and velvet skirt that touched the floor, and a white long sleeved blouse that would have gone under a jacket if she was going out. But she was understandably not wearing it since she was at home in her own room by herself. Her hair was draped about her shoulders, but tied with a black ribbon in a bow back out of her face. The white long sleeved blouse was unbuttoned a few buttons, which of course wasn’t as it would have been if she was going out, but once again she was at home in her rooms by herself and it was understandable. She was breathtaking and looked so young, and fair and beautiful.

“Do you intend to turn me away as well?” he said when nothing was said after a moment. Dani’s gaze stayed on his as if considering simply shutting the door. Yet it was as though she decided there would have been no real point in attempting to turn him away, he would be back the next day if not the same night. She stepped back opening the door further to let him in. Norrington pushed himself off the wall and entered her room as if it was his own, and she closed the door behind him.

Dani walked passed him to the window opening the curtain and unlocking the latch, pushing open the shutters to let the warm Caribbean breeze in. James was still a little dumb struck unable to take his eyes off her taking a drink from his rum bottle. “I don’t suppose there would be any point in my asking you what you want, since you’ll neglect to tell me anyway and simply do what you like.” Dani remarked as she turned and walked passed him rolling up her sleeves to wash her hands and face.

Norrington finally had to ask, “May I inquire as to the occasion?” He questioned, “You look almost . . .” he actually stopped talking before finishing his rather rude comment he was about to make.

“Like a lady?” She said dipping her hands into the water and washing them before washing her face and neck picking up a cloth and drying them. James looked at her a little irritated that she finished what he was going to say when he had been courteous enough not to say it himself. “I can remember what it was like to be one James. I haven’t forgotten.” She said turning around leaning on her dresser crossing her arms as she looked at him. “Just as you can remember what it felt like to be a Gentlemen.”

“Why dress like one.” He said tossing his hat towards the table before looking at her again, becoming slightly irritated with her at the observations she was making reminding him of something that he was trying to forget about only a little while earlier. “You left that life a long time ago. So far behind you in fact that I couldn’t even place you even when you told me who you were. Why pretend?” Taking off his sword belt and putting it aside along with his pistol he stepped closer to her.

Dani looked into Norrington’s eyes quietly for a moment before she spoke, “James, all I can do is pretend. You can go back to your old life some day. If the opportunity presents itself . . . and you use the pieces of the board to your advantage. In your mind you’ve never really left it.” She paced slightly starting to become agitated, “It’s not the same with me. If I want to remember what it was like to be respectable, and noble, and a lady for a few hours for no one but myself . . . who is it going to hurt?” She said her voice raising slightly.

“What on earth are you going on about? I can never go back, any more then you can.” He barked. “I’m just as outcast as you are Dani. There is no redemption for me.”

“So I’m to understand that you’re just going to give up? You only made a mistake James. A redeemable mistake . . . that until now you have been waiting for the opportunity to correct. Why are you giving up on your ambitions now?”

“I didn’t come here for a lecture, that’s not what I come to you for!” He roared.

“Oh don’t I know it. I know exactly what you come to me for!” She shouted back reaching out and pushing him with her hands against his chest. “You come to me so that I’ll hoist my skirts,” she pushed him again, “and crack my mouth so you can put it to its one pleasurable use!” James quickly grabbed her wrists.

“Have you lost your mind!” He shouted back at her. “What has gotten into you!”

“Perhaps you have . . . far to many times that your foul temper has finally infected me.” She said giving him a dark look.

“You needn’t blame your temperament on me, you’ve always had a volcanic temper of your own that erupts for no consistent reason I can see.” Norrington pushed her back away from him knocking her against her dresser. “But usually there is something that brings it on,” James started to walk towards her, “Some slight hint of . . .” he stopped in mid-step when he saw her pull a dagger from behind her that was apparently hidden in the dresser.

Suddenly she flew at him swiping the dagger once, and then twice which if he had not been quick to move would have sliced across his belly. Then she stabbed towards him, which gave him the chance to grab her arm. Quickly he managed to get behind her wrapping his other arm around her free shoulder trying to restrain her. “Jesus . . .” He said finding her rather difficult to hold on to.

Her feet braced against the floor and threw them both against the wall, striking Norrington’s back hard against it. Yet he held fast squeezing her wrist trying to make her fingers weaken around the weapon. Changing his tactic, he bent her arm bringing her hand holding the knife towards her chest. Dani’s feet stayed braced against the floor pressing James against the wall as hard as she could.

Norrington brought the knife tip towards her chest even though she fought hard to pull away from it. When her fingers started to loosen, James quickly moved his hand up her wrist over her fingers squeezing her hand against the knife pressing the sharp tip against her chest over her heart. She threw herself harder against him squishing him even more against the wall. James grit his teeth and just chuckled a bit, reaching up with his other hand, grasping her chin and leaning her head back against his shoulder. Her other hand quickly grasped his wrist trying to pull it away from her throat.

“What happen to your ‘no weapons’ rule, Dani?” He said between his teeth still struggling to stay in complete control while she was determined to keep him pinned against the wall as long as he held her restrained. “I hardly think that . . . it falls into the category of your rule . . . when its you that produces the knife . . .” He said feeling a nail or some other object boring into his back where he was being jammed against.

“So finish me then . . .” She said hardly able to speak.

“Why would I ever do a thing like that?” He questioned. “Unless death isn’t what you have in mind when you say finishing.” He said with a chuckle.

(Next Chapter -->)


	8. Tortuga: Roses and Thorns - Chapter 8

~Dream Catchers~

Norrington starred into Dani’s eyes as he pumped his hips hard deep into her body, his strong arms holding her tight against him as he lay over her. She clung to his shoulders, thrusting her hips against his crying out in the final throws passion. Satisfied that she had been satisfied, James pushed deep inside her quivering womanhood and released himself reaching his own climax keeping his gaze locked on Dani’s.

When he did this, Dani’s look changed and her eyes narrowed. Norrington wasn’t at all sure why he did that, and his eyes turned away as he released her from his arms letting her out from under him. Dani scooted over and turned over away from him on her stomach pulling the sheet back over her. James moved closer and wrapped his arm around her naked body pulling her close wanting to feel her warmth against his own body.

 

“You do it just because I say not to, that’s it isn’t it.” She said in an irritated tone. “Just because I tell you to pull out before you go doing that . . . and it’s breaking one of my rules . . . it makes it more fun for you doesn’t it.”

Norrington sighed, “Just what exactly has put in such a God awful mood tonight?” He questioned. “You aren’t usually this irritable and so intent about nit picking everything down to the last detail.”

“There you go, changing the subject.” She said punching her pillow and smashing it back under her head. Norrington lifted his head looking at her for a moment.

“I think you are the one who is changing the subject.” He countered. “I haven’t even brought up the subject of your trying to kill me earlier. That is rather new to say the least.” Dani grew quiet. “You see. And I definitely think that deserves a bit of explanation.” She still didn’t say anything. Norrington reached over grasping her shoulder and turned her onto her back so he could look down at her. “What is it?” He demanded to know.

“You need to get out of Tortuga, James Norrington.” She said simply. “Before it swallows you whole and takes the last ounce of your humanity with it.” Pushing his hand away she rolled back over onto her side pulling the sheet up over her shoulder hoping to successfully end the conversation

Norrington looked at her for several moments before lying back down, just starring at her back. It seemed his question had been answered for him. It was her who had killed MacQueen. That was why she was longing for her old life so badly right now and trying to pretend as though it was still her life even if it was just a few hours by herself. A lot of things that had happened over the course of the evening made sense now. He sighed slightly.

“Come here, Dani.” Norrington said after a few moments. The young woman furrowed her brow not certain if she had heard correctly. After all of that, was he actually commanding her to do anything? “Come to me. Now.” He said directly, clearing up any misconceptions she might have had about what he had said.

She raised her head and turned looking at him. There was no mistake, it was what he had said. When it seemed she wasn’t complying with his demand, he reached over and took her by the shoulder pulling her back against him wrapping his arms around her getting them both comfortable and settling back into the mattress and pillows.

“Your brother taught you how to handle a dagger. I recognize the technique. A rather sloppy one at best, but when one is attacking outright there isn’t really a more graceful way to accommodate.” Dani sighed wondering why he wanted to talk at all. Usually men were quite happy not to have a word spoken when they were finished. Just drop a few coins and be gone.

Norrington leaned close to her ear, “You fuss about it, but honestly I think you happen to adore having my seed inside you.” Dani’s eyes went wide when she heard his words. It was an incredibly vulgar thing to say.

“How dare you! You arrogant ass! Only you would be so bold as to think any woman would crave your jizz inside her!” She shouted as she started to get up swatting his hands away from her body. Only James wrapped his arm around her and slammed her back down on the mattress leaning over her a bit so she couldn’t get up again.

“Tell me I’m wrong then. Look into my eyes and tell me I’m wrong. That your body doesn’t quiver and shake aching for me to fill your depths.” He said holding her down against the mattress.

“What are you trying to do, James Norrington!” She shouted, “Create another life that I have to end because it cannot be brought into this world!” She cried. “Just because it gets you hard thinking about how good it feels to sew your wild oats in someone who doesn’t want them!”

James lowered his head with a sigh closing his eyes, “Dani . . . for Christ’s sake.” He said with a groan. “There’s got to be a way to get you started.” He said rolling over off of her starring at the ceiling. “The knife was interesting . . . . it’s a shame that you wanted to kill me with it instead of just try and mame a little.”

“What are you talking about.” She snapped slightly.

“I’m starting to wish I had a chance at MacQueen for stealing away your passion before his death. At least before, you were a bit of a challenge. A real adversary to be reckoned with.”

“If I’m not your taste anymore, there’s the door. I’m sure you know how to use it.” She said bluntly. “You’ll find another on Tortuga that’s more to your liking. Perhaps even better company then I’ve ever been.”

Norrington half laughed, “Your just scared Dani. That’s all.” He turned his head to look over at her. “You were pushed, and pushed until you could be pushed no further. It was that fiery passion in your that wouldn’t be broken . . . and it the same furious passion that led you to MacQueen’s room that day, and end his life.” It was quiet for a moment before Dani looked over at him. “Now your afraid because you had no idea just how passionate you were . . . how incredibly powerful passion can be. So you don’t want to touch it ever again. It frightened you.”

“Be quiet.” She said starring at him breathing deeper as if he was reading everything that was going on inside her like she was nothing more then an open book.

“It caused you to do strange things didn’t it? Even after he was dead, you didn’t stop there . . . you were still so angry after everything he had done, everything he had threatened, every time he struck you and threatened to hurt your friends if you didn’t do as he says . . . . so you kept stabbing him, even though there was no real purpose in it . . . he was already dead.”

“Shut up . . .” Dani said her eyes wide as she sat up starting to shake a little, her throat feeling dry. Norrington sat up quickly keeping his eyes locked on hers. “Just . . . stop it James!” She said louder.

Reaching out he grabbed her shoulders not allowing her to retreat like she was preparing to do. “How many times did he take you Dani? How many times did he force himself upon you, or force someone else upon you?”

“HE DIDN’T” She nearly screamed. Breathing hard holding onto his arms looking into his eyes in terror. “He tried . . . so many times to force me to do what he said . . . and I refused. He didn’t trust me to suck his cock, because he knew if he put it near my mouth I would bite it off in a heartbeat . . . . I wouldn’t care if he killed me for it. He tried to have me and Kelly . . . . to have us . . .” She stopped not even wanting to recall his demand, “While he watched . . . . he settled for a lavish kiss, and sent Kelly back to her room before beating me half to death for disobeying him.” Her eyes started to tear slightly, “He started to hurt the girls . . . to make me watch while he did things to them . . . refused to let me do anything to save them.”

James watched her as she spoke and could almost see the helplessness she was feeling that thrust her into the state of mind that sent her to MacQueeen’s room that day. “He was out of his mind . . . . I don’t know what he was trying to prove to me. What he wanted from me. I wouldn’t let him near me . . . every time he tried to touch me I attacked him . . . . but he made sure I . . . . or at least attempted to make me learn my lesson . . . .but I never learned.”

Her eyes shifted from the memories of what had gone on with MacQueen back to James as she reached up cupping his face in her hands, “You see? You see James? That’s why you must get off Tortuga, it’s cursed . . . . it drags everyone down into it’s maggot infested bowels sooner or later no matter how they try not to let themselves become apart of it.”

“You escaped it, Dani. The bastard had to die. No one else could have . . . would have done it. You saved yourself, you saved your friends. Who knows who else you might have saved from his tyrannical nonsense by removing his carcass from this world. You should be satisfied with the small bit of justice you brought to this God forsaken island . . . instead of tormented by it. You did what had to be done.”

“Shut up.” She said wrapping her arm around his neck and pulling him into a bestial furious like kiss. James was a little surprised by the sudden turnaround but eagerly returned the kiss. Dani wrapped her thigh around his hip, and Norrington reached down grabbing her knee pulling her leg further around him pressing his manhood against her warm sex. His other arm wrapping around her back embracing her tightly. “I must be mad James.” She whispered leaning her head back as he hungrily tasted her throat and neck.

“No more then I . . .,” he whispered as her hands slid up his shoulders and into his hair lowering his head further down to her breasts as she arched her back. “ . . . I feel the same rush after a battle . . .” letting his tongue flick at one of her nipples he suckled at it lightly for a moment before raising his head, sliding his hand up her back seeking out her lips once more. They hungrily consumed one another’s mouths, as James hand moved to the back of Dani’s neck and he slowly tipped her backwards laying her beneath him on the mattress.

 

~Dysfunctional~

Kelly, Jess, Dani and several of the others from the house where all down by the shoreline doing their laundry in the early morning hours. It had gotten to be a habit in the past few weeks so that they could troll for customers in the taverns. They got paid more when they washed their clothes at least once or twice a week and it was always a blessing to rake in more pay.

Jess and Kelly as usual stayed close to Dani and chatted a little about customers they had had and traded stories back and forth. There was a bit of an uneasy feeling about, and Dani wasn’t blind. She could see the others around casting glances in her direction. It was something that had been going on for a while. It wasn’t like before. These glances where about something else, and there were whispers that she couldn’t quite hear but she knew that there were rumors and gossip that were surrounding her name.

When a noticeable group of whisperers nearby that they didn’t even know were actually pointing her out, Dani’s smile faded as she looked down and concentrated on her wash. Jess and Kelly looked at each other before looking over to see what had changed Dani’s mood. Their own smiles faded as they realized what had upset her.

“Don’t let it get to you Dani.” Kelly said. “Rumors are just a pass time in Tortuga. You know that.”

“The talk will stop soon enough and they’ll move on to the next one. They’ll forget all about it.” Jess added.

“What are they going on about?” Dani said looking at her friends. “Perhaps it wouldn’t bother me so much if I knew what it was all about. I’m not usually so out of the flow of things that I don’t even know what the rumors are.” Jess and Kelly looked at each other again.

“You mean . . . you don’t know?” Jess said in amazement. Dani shook her head looking between the two. It must have been something huge for that sort of reaction to her being oblivious to the rumors. “How could you not?”

“Dani that’ll only make the rumors worse.” Kelly said leaning closer keeping her voice down. Dani was at a loss still not knowing what was going on. Kelly thought she had better tell her quickly and looked about so no one could hear and scooted a little closer. “Everyone is sayin that you’re Norrington’s whore.”

Dani half laughed and rolled her eyes, “Is that all?” She said shaking her head. “I’m the only one that will service him. What’s the rumor there? That’s no secret.”

Jess put her hand on Dani’s arm, “Exclusively, Dani. That you haven’t been takin’ other customers and that you don’t charge him anymore.” She said quickly. Dani frowned a little looking between the two girls.

“You know that’s bad for business, Dani. Especially with his reputation. You won’t have anyone comin’ around you offerin’ you any kind of work.” Kelly sighed, “Some are even sayin’ that it was him who killed MacQueen. Because he was jealous of you.”

“That’s ridiculous. James Norrington is a drunkard and a hot tempered fool. Not a murderer.” Dani said reaching out and taking a skirt as she started to wring the water from it. “Why are people saying these kinds of things. Why are these rumors circulating about anyway.” She said a little frustrated that so much attention seemed to be focused on her right now.

Jess blushed a little as Kelly looked at her before looking back at Dani. “You’re really askin’ me this?” Dani glanced at Kelly before she stopped what she was doing and looked at her again seeing the look on her face and the blush on Jess’s cheeks wondering what on earth she was hesitating to tell her. Kelly paused for a moment before answering, “You and Norrington are worse then brawling pirates with each other. You mate like violent rabbits. Brawling violent pirate rabbits even.”

Dani was speechless. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. “Kelly!” She exclaimed.

“You asked me, and I’m tellin’ you! The walls of the boarding house aren’t so thick love. Perhaps you can’t hear conversation but you can certainly hear screams, hollers, strikes, punches and pounding as hard as the two of you go at each other. Honestly I don’t know how either of you walk about at the end of it all.”

Jess giggled and covered her mouth turning her face away. Dani shook her head completely and utterly embarrassed raising her hand to her head realizing that entertainment was being had by half the boarding house at night at her expense. “The point is, Dani . . .” Kelly continued. “You need to sort out what your doin’ and fast. I’m not sayin’ you should get rid of Norrington completely . . . if that’s the sort of thing you like . . . and want . . . I suppose.” She grumbled to herself twisting her garment she was washing and putting it in her basket once it was wrung out before moving to the next. “But, maybe just until you get yourself back into your regular ways you better tell him not to come round. Aye? We’ve all been a little out of sorts since MacQueen was killed. It’ll be a while before we’re all back to normal. It affected you too. You need time as well.”

Dani watched Kelly a moment before she sighed and wrung out some of her laundry as well putting it in the basket. “I suppose your right.” She said softly. “He shouldn’t come around so much.”

Kelly glanced at Dani a moment before going on about her work.

 

~Sick and Twisted~

Norrington was sitting on some crates in an alley behind a Tavern, half asleep with his head leaning back against the wall. His arm was draped over another crate as he had his feet up on yet another and his ankles crossed, as comfortable as one could be under the circumstances. There wasn’t much of anything to do in Tortuga during the daylight hours. That was usually the business time of the day, and if one was half drunk or hung over it was unlikely he could make himself useful in getting a days work for a days worth of wages. All he could really do was nap until the sun set and he could wonder about nipping a drink of rum here or there. 

“You really are a useless lump, do you know that?” Norrington half opened his eyes to see who was addressing him furrowing his brow at the tone. Kelly stood in the alleyway with her hand on her hip and her arm around a basket. “You can’t even find somethin’ to be doin’ during the day other then to lie about attractin’ flees and acquiring a smell that would make a pig cry.”

“Didn’t you die.” He stated in a disappointed tone that she was still alive and well.

She smirked, “Only in your dreams. I’m still quite alive and healthy.” She said putting her basket down and walking over knocking his feet off the crates, “A far cry from what your goin’ to be if you come round the house botherin’ Dani every night like you been doin’.”

Norrington sat up almost falling off the crates and pushed his hat back, angry that she had thrown him so much off balance and jolted him about so. “Is there ever been a time in your miserable existence where you didn’t pry into affairs that didn’t concern you?” He said giving her an evil glare. Yet Kelly glared right back. James look darkened as he clinched his jaw. “If Dani didn’t want me to go to her she is a grown woman and fully capable of telling me on her own. She doesn’t need you to act as her guardian.”

“Oh Dani’s grown, that’s true enough. She’s smarter then most of the rest of us combined I’ll testify to that. But you’ve managed to addle her brain beyond a question of how smart she is.” Norrington stood up dusting himself off slightly.

“You’ve no business in my affairs, or hers. There is nothing that gives you the right to invade our privacy. I don’t care if you’re her friend, no level of concern gives you a warrant to go poking about in things that do not concern you.” Suddenly Kelly lashed out and smacked him.

“You’re a man you wanker. You can walk away from her at any time and lie about where you’ve been and what you’ve done. Be whatever you want, and no one will say boo to you. She can’t. She’s a woman and this, heaven forbid, is a mans world. But she’ll please you . . . . she’ll do whatever it takes to please you, . . . . because as smart as she is . . . she’s done the worst and fallen in love with you.”

James grit his teeth and took a step towards her to react with a response to the slap but stopped, freezing in place when he heard her last words. “What?”

“You heard me! What she sees in you I’ll never know, and why she does will remain a mystery for the ages! You treat her like dirt as you have treated every other woman on the island if not worse!” James was dumbstruck a moment as he stared into Kelly’s angry face.

“She told you this?” He said still not certain if he had heard correctly.

“Dani won’t even admit it to herself, you think she’s going to say it out loud indirectly?” Norrington looked away. “Even more reason for you to stay away from her. She’s sacrificed enough of herself for you, why make her sacrifice any more.”

“Kelly . . . how evil can you be.” Norrington snapped turning looking at her. Kelly grew quiet not expecting him to have said that. “It’s no secret that you yourself are in love with Dani. Every word that you utter is nothing more then the ranting of a scorned would be lover. Despite that, she would defend you as eagerly as she would defend me if someone were to speak ill of either one of us. So you’ll excuse me if I do not take this conversation to heart.”

Giving her an evil look, he turned and walked away down the alley. With wide eyes Kelly took a few steps after him, “STAY AWAY FROM HER JAMES NORRINGTON!” She cried. “LEAVE HER BE!!” When he disappeared around the corner, she kicked the crates and yelled.

 

~Gypsy Curse~

James sat on the rocks where he and Dani had sat together when they had swam on a few occasions, racing each other out to the far rocks that could barely be seen this time of night even by the moonlight. Throwing one rock after another, skipping it along the surface of the water lost in thought. He had told Kelly that he wouldn’t think about what she said, but her words were invading his mind like an infection.

It was something that he had thought about before, perhaps because it was a struggle he was having himself. Denying that he felt anything for Dani other then pure and utter lust one would feel for a woman. That she was nothing more then a paid whore to visit when he wanted physical satisfaction or comfort. Yet that wasn’t always the case. Sometimes he just wanted to see her eyes, hear her voice, share her company, take in her scent after she had had a bath. There was a certain joy he felt just being close to her when they were doing nothing more then having a conversation. Even a cutting one when they were trying to outwit the other with remarks that could clip a hedge of their tongues were sharpened blades. Sometimes he would look annoyed when really there was a smile on the inside that she was so intelligent that she could keep up with him, rather then fold and give in.

Norrington skipped another rock as he thought about how beautiful she was with her hair down, and the soft warmth of her skin when he held her in her arms while she slept. There where times when he just watched her sleep, careful not to breathe to much or to hard that she might wake and remember that he was there. Once he could remember pretending that they were man and wife, in his mind of course not out loud, and what a pleasant feeling it was to imagine that she was Mrs. Commodore James Norrington. A complete fantasy from beginning to end, but a wonderful dream it was.

The few moments he was presented with the possibility of being a father, a similar dream popped into his mind. They would be husband and wife, she would be Mrs. James Norrington, and they would have three sons, one named after her father, one named after his father, and one named after him. In the highly unlikely event that they would have a daughter, she would be sent to be raised in a convent. To be well protected and hidden away from all the evils of the world. She would have an arranged marriage, to a man as close to her own age as possible, very wealthy and very handsome with a large family, so that she would never find herself in her mother’s situation. Ever.

James skipped yet another rock. It was strange how the mind could wonder off so far into such dreams. The feeling that they gave a man that made him feel like he had the world in the palm of his hand even though it was just an illusion.

But the question was starting to linger in his mind. They were both on Tortuga, they were basically together each night as it was, what would be so wrong about their staying together exclusively? What would be so wrong in that? As far as sin went, neither of them could really go much further down the sinners path. What on earth would really change from this moment except that she would be his and he wouldn’t have to share her with anyone anymore? Yes . . . that sounded rather agreeable actually. Not having to share Dani with the entire island.

Norrington skipped yet another rock, remembering something Dani said a few weeks back about his trying to regain access to his old life and how there would be no place for her in it. That was a quandary. That went hand in hand with what Kelly had to say earlier about it being a man’s world. Perhaps his sins were redeemable in someway in the worlds eyes, but Dani was a woman. Things would always be different, she would be looked upon differently and it would reflect upon him as well.

But here, on Tortuga, it didn’t matter much really. The rules were somewhat different. And of course what if they went somewhere else? What if they went somewhere that no one knew them by name or face? It would be a new start for both of them. They would simply leave their lives behind and have a chance to start a third time with a clean slate.

James skipped another rock and sighed. His mind was going off, dreaming again with thoughts such as those. If only things were so simple and not so complicated. How could he just forget about her? She was everything since he came to Tortuga. The little bit of heaven he had been allowed to have when everything else was gone. The warmth he could seek out on the coldest of nights, the safety he could turn to and always knew was there, that would hold him against her bosom and tell him everything was going to be alright. Even though neither of them knew how it ever would be. How could he not love her?

“JAMES!” A voice shrieked coming up from behind him. “JAMES NORRINGTON!” He quickly stood turning around seeing Jess tripping over the rocks clinging to her shawl around her shoulders.

 

 

~Rest In Peace~

Norrington ran as fast as he could with Jess struggling to keep up with him. “Please hurry. Please hurry.” She cried. Entering the boarding house, James nearly kicked open Dani’s door pushing girls out of the way.

Dani was lying on her bed, a pale almost white color to her skin. “What happened.” James demanded as he sat down next to her taking her hand, and putting his hand on her forehead. She was cold as ice, almost frozen to the touch. Leaning down he put his ear by her mouth. He couldn’t hear her breathing, or feel her breath on his face.

“Mary was here this morning.” Jess said quickly with tears in her eyes, hardly able to choke out the words.

James turned and looked at Jess, “Mary? The midwife that Kelly had look after her months ago?” He said with a frown. Jess swallowed the lump in her throat trying to breathe as she nodded.

“I asked Dani what was the matter, but she wouldn’t tell me. She was upset, but wasn’t crying. She just . . . she just shut her door and I didn’t see her the rest of the day.” She said breaking down into tears again. Norrington paused and looked back at Jess again.

“You spoke to Dani?” He said. “After Mary left?” Jess nodded with tears streaming down her face. James thought a moment his eyes wide, “She didn’t do this to her.” He looked back at Dani, “Christ, Dani what have you done.”

Quickly he reached up sliding his finger into her mouth so he could look down her throat seeing blood, and then opened her eyes with his thumbs. “She’s poisoned herself.” He breathed. “Get a surgeon now!” He called out.

“A surgeon?” One of the girls said as they looked around at each other. “Where is there a doctor around this place?” another said in a worried whine, others were still crying not sure what to do.

“This is Tortuga, it’s the fucking end of the line for Christ sake, everything ends up here, FIND ONE!” He shouted. “MOVE!!” He roared when they didn’t seem to move from their places. The girls jumped at the sound of his thundering voice and they all scattered quickly running from the room.

Reaching up he pulled her shirt open and the buttons popped off her blouse. He pressed his ear against his chest holding his breath listening closely. He didn’t hear anything, and her skin was cold against his face. It was starting to become evident that Jess had found her to late. His hand rested gently against her head as his eyes closed tightly,  
feeling a pain in his own chest starting to stab harshly.

The only reason for that woman to have been there earlier in the day, Mary, when she lived all the way on the other side of the island would have been because Dani suspected that she was with child again, or she knew and wanted conformation. She had been talking strangely about this life, about how much she had hated it these past weeks since MacQueen’s death. How much she hated herself, the life that she had lived and could never escape from.

He grit his teeth as an overwhelming feeling of despair started to swallow him from deep within. Perhaps what Kelly had said was true, she did love him and it was his blindness that had contributed to her feeling as though she was so alone. Dani was so independent and had a strong feisty will that could make even the closest of persons forget that she was just as fragile as the next woman.

A soft, almost faint heartbeat against his ear caused his eyes to open. He pressed his ear a bit harder against her chest holding his breath his eyes wide, and after another long moment he heard a second heartbeat. Raising his head he began to rub her chest over her breastbone vigorously, trying to encourage some sort of circulation over her heart even though he had no idea what he was doing. He looked about, “Cold . . . cold . . .she’s cold.” He said out loud, trying to figure out what else to do continuing to rub her chest.

 

~Farewell~

James sat on the floor of Dani’s room his back against the wall, clutching the black ribbon that she had used to tie up her hair on occasion in his hand. He been there for hours, every since they took her body out to prepare her for burial. It took a great deal of persuasion to get him to let them take her finally. He sat with her body once it was made clear that there was nothing more that could be done and she was gone. Almost two days.

Kelly stood at the door watching him for several moments, not saying anything. There wasn’t really anything to say, and it didn’t seem like there was anything that could be said. After the longest time, she stepped into the room and Norrington’s eyes shifted towards her. Kelly was one of the ones who was helping prepare Dani to be buried. He had no idea what she had to say to him, but he was certain that it wasn’t going to be pleasant. He was in no mood for anything she had to say, and God help her if she opened her mouth to blame him for this.

Instead, Kelly produced a white envelope from her pocket. “We found this in Dani’s skirts.” She said simply. Walking over she placed it on the table he was sitting next to. Giving him once last look she put her head down and left the room leaving him alone once again.

Norrington watched Kelly leave, glaring at her as she left. He had developed a natural hate for every living thing in the past few days. Wishing that they would all suffer as much as he had. From beginning to end and understand just how miserable it was to be alive. Reaching up he took the envelope from the table.

A shutter went up his spine when he turned it over seeing his name written in the clear elegant swirls of Dani’s handwriting. ‘James Norrington’. It even smelled like her, Lilacs and Jasmine. Turning it over again, he started to open it but stopped. He couldn’t open it any further. He couldn’t take seeing what she had written, not right now. No doubt it was to blame him for her death. Making her life so unbearable that she couldn’t go on any longer. Lord knows that she had every right to do so, but he simply couldn’t read the words she’d written right at this moment. Not after he had spent the past few days, holding her hand as she died, staying by her side hoping that perhaps a miracle would occur and she would somehow magically come back to life. Norrington sighed as he lowered the envelope and held his fist that clutched her ribbon against his forehead.

 

~Funeral~

At the gravesite, there was quite a turnout. Dani really did have quite a circle of friends and people who thought well of her. Tavern owners, every girl at the boarding house, even those who ran the same sort of rackets as MacQueen did made an appearance in the background. Her full name was provided for her marker by an anonymous source . . . the only one who knew it. The only person she had ever told it to, but James didn’t feel the need to make it know it was him who provided it.

“Daniela “Dani”  
Josephine McKey”

Once she was lowered into the grave and words were said over her wooden casket, the grave was filled in and everyone walked by paying their respects as they went back into town out of the graveyard. James stood alone, away from the crowds not speaking with anyone, not wishing to. Kelly and Jess placed flowers at the base of Dani’s marker and wrapped their arms around each other standing for another moment remembering their friend. Kelly’s eyes moved out towards James several times during the service, as did several others but no one said anything and Norrington paid them no mind.

When at last, the final person walked out of the graveyard and back into town James finally approached Dani’s grave in silence. He looked at her marker a moment, before placing a small bouquet of flowers underneath her name as he crouched down beside the freshly filled in dirt.

“I suppose I’m the last one you wanted to see at your funeral.” He said, “Being the one who put you in your grave.” He paused a moment looking out over the water having so much to say to her, but feeling as though he had missed the chance to say it. “I waited you know. I kept, waiting for you to open your eyes. To look at me and call me a bastard one more time. Even after they said there was no cure for the poison you’d taken. I was so sure you wouldn’t leave without giving me a piece of your mind.” That harsh stabbing feeling was hacking into his chest again. “I’m sorry Dani.” He said looking at her grave marker again. “I know you hated me at the last, for what I did to you. I know you didn’t want a child with me, but I ignored your rules at every chance I broke them. I shouldn’t have forced it upon you. I’m not like all these wondering uneducated morons that go walking about this place, I know what not pulling out would result in full well. I’m sorry.”

He didn’t know what else to say, he would give anything for her to be alive right now to smack him across the face for what he had done. Looking at her marker again, he realized that perhaps she could have the final say. Remembering the letter that they had found in her skirt, he reached into his pocket and took it out. Turning it over he opened it and took out the letter.

Norrington prepared himself, and slowly unfolded the parchment:

 

James,

I don’t know how to write this letter. I have all sorts of thoughts running through my mind and very little time to put them down on paper. What’s done, is done and nothing can undo it now. So there is no danger anymore in speaking my mind, or my heart.

I received news this morning that I am to have a child in the summer months of next year. I was offered the same escape from this that I was given before, but I cannot go through the pain of what such a so called ‘escape’ left behind a second time. I’ve already deprived two of their lives, I cannot take yet another and I feel that if I continue to live mine . . . depriving others of their lives with continually come into question sooner or later. I may have quite a few strengths of my own, James . . . but murder is not one of them. It pains me to say that I took pleasure in killing MacQueen, and it terrifies me to have done so. I have lived in Tortuga to long, if it has become a pleasurable occurrence to watch the life leave another human being and take joy in being the one who caused it’s departure.

Yes James, the child is yours. And I wanted it. With all my heart and soul I wanted it for my own, because it was our child. I had foolish notions of taking all the money I had earned and traveling somewhere far away, to give birth to our child and raise him as my own. But I hadn’t nearly enough money to book passage, and the East India Trading Company would have had me marked as a whore before I made it past their inspections. Tortuga is no place to raise a child, and a whore has no business being a mother.

Perhaps I should take this secret with me into death . . . but it doesn’t seem fair too. Not after the past that you had to endure that included a woman whose name I dare not speak.

I was afraid to admit to myself that it was true, that I even cared for you much less anything more. I pushed you away from me constantly, I insisted that you leave me an never came back. Yet for some reason I could never quite explain or understand I always took you in. Always fed you when you were hungry, always let you sleep in my bed when you had no where else to go, took care of you when you were sick, mended you when you were ill, and yes . . . even gave you a throw every now and then when you didn’t pay me.

I love you James Norrington. I must have always loved you and simply refused to realize it. We’ve never exactly been kind to each other, but that’s not the sort of relationship we have. There is kindness and generosity there when it’s absolutely needed, but we are the sort that need to be kept in line, reminded that we are not stronger then the other, and that we are not always in control of the situation. Neither of us will ever back down from a fight, we shall never surrender, and we will always approach life or death on our own terms. And everything in between.

There is no other ending for us here James, this must be it. You have a life, waiting for you to come back to it. Opportunities standing at the ready, you simply have to see your chance and seize it.

There is nothing that comforts me more now as I feel my body starting to grow numb then remembering all the times we spent together in each other’s arms. The explosive passion we shared unmatched by any other, that so many will never know.

My time is running short, I wish I had a few more moments to say a bit more, but I think I should lie down now.

I’ve already said it in this letter, but what I could not say to you in life, I must say to you again now: I love you James Norrington, with all my heart, and for the rest of eternity. I will always be there to watch over you, so you needn’t feel alone again. I promise that you shall find a way to have your old life back, and restore honor to your name. Don’t lose hope . . . it is not the Norrington way.

Forever Yours,

Daniela Josephine McKey

 

James was floored as he read the words she wrote, hardly able to believe it. Tears formed in his eyes as he closed them and pressed the letter against his face wishing that it was Dani so he could hold her in his arms again. Pulling the letter away from his face as he clutched it in his fists he leaned his head back looking towards the heavens feeling as though his chest would burst from the pain that was chewing through his insides. The tears escaped his eyes and rolled down his cheeks as he closed his eyes and grit his teeth fighting against the sorrow and utter despair as his entire body tensed in gut wrenching agony.

Reaching out he placed his hand on the freshly dug pile of dirt bowing his head, “Dani I loved you, I loved you desperately.” He breathed clinching a handful of dirt tightly in his hand, “You didn’t have to leave . . . we would have found a way. Some way to escape this place together.” He couldn’t breathe, it was like he was drowning and there was no air to be had. Reaching up with the hand that held the letter he clutched his hand over his heart, barely able to cope with the pain. “Oh God.” He said his eyes closing tighter as he leaned further over her grave.

Leaning his arm across his knee he buried his head in his elbow gasping for air trying to clam himself down. “I thought I was in love once.” He said after a few minutes in a much calmer voice. “I told her she was a fine woman. Then proposed to her then and there.” His eyes turned towards the grave marker. “She wasn’t half the woman you were . . . and she was a supposed lady, who wouldn’t know what it is to love if it walked up and smacked her in the face with a butt of a riffle. She knew nothing of the love of others, only the love of herself.”

“You were right Dani.” He said. “This world is a terrible one. But I’ll have to find something to regain my honor, and restore my place if I am to do something about it.” His eyes were looking out at the sea recognizing a ship that was sailing into port. A ship with black sails, which he would know in the dark with no lamplights. He’d chased it long enough, and hard enough. There was no mistaking, the Black Pearl.

His eyes shifted back towards Dani’s gave marker and then to her letter that he held in his hand arching a brow. He was far to educated to believe in superstitions. But the timing of this was a bit of a perfect coincidence to say the least. He sighed a little and half smiled looking at her marker, “You can’t expect me to go from your funeral right into perusing a course of action to reclaim my birthrights, can you?”

Looking down at the letter in his hand he started to put it away but stopped noticing he had missed a bit. Under where she had signed it he noticed a post script.

P.S. Don’t waste a moment when an opportunity presents itself. Tortuga is no place for a Commodore.

~Dani~

 

James looked up at her marker again in disbelief. Putting his head down he thought about Dani, still feeling pain in every inch of his body not wanting to leave her grave side, or her yet. Not ever. Not the way he felt right now. He arched a brow looking up towards the marker once more, “All right, Dani.”

Slowly he got to his feet putting the letter away as he started to walk out past her grave. However he stopped a moment and looked back towards her. “I promise you . . . Tortuga won’t be the end of me. It won’t even be a remembered storm in my voyage.” He paused a moment and smiled a little, “Except for you.” His eyes moved downcast as his smile faded a little, feeling his heart twist in his chest. Turning on his heel he left the graveyard, heading into town to the docks. To see if the Black Pearl was taking on any new crew.

 

~The End~


End file.
